Something about you
by debsathler
Summary: A story set in three different time periods, in New Moon, two years later and hundreds of years ago. After Edward leaves Bella becomes closer to Jacob and then she becomes affected by something mysterious which she doesn't understand. To understand herself she will have to uncover the past but not before suffering and being forced to leave behind who she used to be.
1. The Beginning Part 1

**I don't own anything :)**

**(P.S. This story has been revised, I'm going through it again and re-writing all the bad bits, let me know if you guys find some :P)**

I looked up discreetly from my book to peek at him The once boy now man in front of me was bent over the front of his car which he was making some minor readjustments to. I was relatively nervous after letting it slip how I felt about the way he looked in a moment of dizziness and stupidity. He had rapidly come to my rescue when I had crashed the motorbike he had only just managed to fix and hit my head on a rock, how very like me. I wasn't too sure to be honest what drove me to say those words. Sure if someone asked me (and I hoped that no one ever would) I would gladly admit that he was stunning. Although I highly doubted anyone would want my opinion on the subject anyway, no one needed it. Me and Jacob spent a lot of time together and when we went out anywhere I saw the way people looked at him. It's not just his height or muscles, he has a dazzling smile and russet colored skin that I'm convinced even women envy. His hair was only now starting to to grow a little after he had cut it but even short it was black as ebony and gleamed putting my wavy locks to shame.

I deeply admired him and many times found myself simply looking at him more and more than I'd care to admit, I couldn't help it. He had caught me spacing out before and needless to say I'm sure it greatly inflated his ego, a few times he made cocky remarks in response but mostly he just beamed in a way than made my toes curl and my stomach flip with nervousness.

I did love to see him happy … but he was my best friend, I loved him but my heart was broken and my mind a downright mess.

Sometimes I feared I no longer even had a heart, I just felt numb. I loved Jacob, the way I loved my father and mother. I told myself he was like a brother to me-

"Spacing off again are we?" I flushed a bright red as I realized I'd been caught again having not even noticed that Jacob had turned around and was now cleaning the grease from his hands with a rag. Smugness oozing off him.

"Yeah, thinking about how annoying you are." I muttered and turned my eyes back to my paper back copy of Persuasion.

He smiled "I'm finished here anyway."

"Great! Does that mean we can go somewhere and _do_ something now?" I huffed and almost slammed my book onto the small table next to be. Not that I didn't like reading but I found that boredom fueled my absentmindedness.

"Restless much?" he teased.

"Jake we've already watched 2 movies today plus a documentary on ants and since then we've, no sorry, _I_ have been sitting in here watching you work and that's cool but I'm tired of being a couch potato. Sam is being over the top about the staying indoors thing, I'm sure. " When Jacob raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms like he was doing now, I knew it was because he thought I had said something silly.

"What?"

"There is a vampire out there right now who is willing to brave being killed by a pack of giant wolves just so she can kill you very slowly and you think Sam is being over the top?"

"Yes well, one of those giant wolves happens to be a very good friend of mine, who would take care of me in case I didn't want to be manipulated into staying indoors any longer? " I questioned awkwardly and continued before Jacob could say anything "Besides, before you guys knew she was after me I was going to school and work and parading around in the open, plus I was the one who told you in the first place." I duplicated his posture.

Jacob became thoughtful, ignored the last part of my rant and asked "You knew about that huh?"

"I'm not sure whether or not I should be insulted right now but yes I have noticed your reluctance to take me out anywhere. Even though you and I both know Victoria has gotten nowhere near me so far and isn't likely to. I'm just about ready to face her wrath because at least death would save me from boredom. Please, please, _please_ let's go outside." I begged childishly putting my hands together.

"OK, OK, calm down, you win, where do you wanna go?"

Of course the problem with going anywhere in Forks is… there's nowhere to go. I closed my eyes and cocked my head to the side. Then I remembered something about which I was extremely curious and had been on my mind for some time.

"Ummmm..." I was uncertain whether I could ask this or not. His face became curious at my expression.

"Bella?"

"Well…I was curious about…" I was awkwardly looking down at my shoes and my hair curtained my face as I mumbled the last part " ryuvreengbatolv?"

Jake shook his head.

"Bella I have hyper sensitive hearing but you mumbling still makes it sound like gibberish."

"You being a wolf..." I looked up tentatively.

"OK… well technically I'm not a wolf, I turn into o-"

"You know what I mean." I frowned.

He was smirking wildly at my discomfort and I wanted to smack him for it but just huffed like a child instead. Jake's carefree attitude was really starting to rub on me.

"Well except for that one time in the field with... Laurent, I haven't had much of a chance to see you _as_ a wolf and well... I'd like to since this is now a part of who you are." My own improvised logic astounded me. "You are my best friend, think of it as me getting to know you better."

Jacob looked surprised.

"I don't know Bella…" I could see his hesitance but I could _also_ see he was interested in this idea, he probably had been wanting to show me before but just never got the chance. "It might scare you."

"Pfft, If it's too much for me I'll let you know." I was ecstatic and trying to hide it, probably doing a bad job too. I vaguely remembered the reddish brown wolf looking at me in the clearing. At the time I had been terrified that it had noticed my presence but after finding out it had been Jacob I wish I had paid closer attention.

"Well…shall we go then?" He said standing near the exit of the garage and extending his hand towards me. I immediately shot up and took his hand, following him into the back part of his house and going into the woods.

"Hey, this is OK right? The guys wont give you any grief about it?"

Jacob snorted "Nah, don't worry, we have phased for some pretty pointless reasons before."

I was very aware that we were still holding hands as we walked further into the woods and although he seemed to be at ease I wasn't. The moment was too intimate for my liking.

"How much further are we going in?"

He gave me a side glance and nodded towards some trees in front of us, at first I couldn't see anything but then I noticed there was a space where the trees were growing slightly further apart. I thought it was slightly ridiculous considering that I knew Jacob could phase pretty much anywhere and he freely ran through the forests around if he could tell what I was thinking he spoke,

"I just wanted to make sure we were somewhere where we could have some privacy."

"Privacy? Won't they know you have phased?"

"It's only Embry and Quill out right now" He assured me turning to stand in front of me and grabbing both my hands, as if for reassurance.

I was relieved since they were Jacobs best friends and wouldn't kick up a fuss any more than teasing him… maybe. I wasn't quite sure how the other pack members felt about me.

His eyes looked down at me hesitantly. Boy was he tall.

"Nervous?"

"A little" he admitted his mouth pulling up at one corner.

We stood there for a few minutes, his vision had moved down to our joined hands. I wondered what could possibly be going through his mind. When he spoke again it was so abrupt I jumped a little.

"OK so I'm honestly a little worried that you won't like what you see or that you'll be scared but I figure-"

"Jacob." I interrupted him and reached up to grab his nose with one hand to pull his face down like I used to when we were kids, even back then he hadbeen larger in height than me considerably. "Let's get one thing straight. Nothing you are is scary enough for me. I'll always be your friend. You're forgetting, I'm vampire girl." I let his nose go. "So how we doing this?"

Jacob's mouth stretched into that irresistible glorious smile and he suddenly picked me up in his arms and gave me one of his super hugs twirling me around in the air making me giggle.

He put me down, took a step back and quickly removed his shirt and then in turn bent down to remove his trainers. My mouth popped open and a furious blush crept up on my face. He threw his clothes next to where I stood and just when I thought he would continue undressing he grabbed my arms and spun me so I was facing the opposite direction. I hadn't quite recovered from my shock before I heard him say from behind me.

"Now, no peeking, don't turn around until I signal, OK?" I could hear the laugh in his voice.

"As if!" My voice rang with indignation.

I had seen Jacob shirtless on several occasions before but seeing him undressing in front of me like that had a very strange effect on my heart rate. I shook my head as a voice in the back of my mind questioned me "_Wanted him to take off the rest didn't you_?". I heard something else being thrown next to the pile of clothes and gulped assuming it was his pants. I didn't want to think about that right now, it must be my nervousness playing with my brain. My previous surprise at Jacob's state of undress was replaced by the realization that very soon I would be standing with my back facing a creature that had once been the object of some of my nightmares. Not a second had passed that I felt a shift in the air behind me. The idea of the air shifting was stupid since there was no wind but my hands trembled because I knew if I turned, I would finally get to see the wolf from the clearing again. I heard a loud huff and assuming this was some sort of signal I slowly and shakily turned around.

**OKAY so that's the first chapter. Hope y'all liked it. Next one might be a bit of a surprise. You've been warned. **


	2. The Beginning Part 2

**Get ready for it. This is the beginning to the second part of the story, set in the future 2 years after New Moon. (Revised) As in the blurb I will inform readers once again that this story is set in various different time lines so you will travel back and forth until the dots connect ok?**

We were lined up and ready, all of us. Vampires and werewolf's together to defend Forks, to defend all that there was left. The pack's fur bristled and stood on end our teeth exposed, intense growling coming from all directions as it echoed in the silence of the clearing. Even the dead ones were crouched and vigilant, violent expressions on their faces. One face particularly held some interest to me, the leech Edward, being unlike that of anything I had seen on a human, of course he _wasn't_ human but I couldn't believe that such fury could be read on anyone else save me. We had both lost something irreplaceable and we couldn't wait to carry out our revenge.

I felt sorry for the poor sap who had to fight him and felt glad for once it wasn't me. I could feel my own all-consuming furry seep into everything I was and it in turn fueled the angry snarls from the pack. Hate, loathing, anger, revenge, nothing else existed, I needed to sink my teeth into something very soon. I had been handling my anger reasonably well by my own standards because no one was dead yet. _"Yet"_ I thought darkly. My emotion was my packs and from what I could sense something similar was occurring in the leech's family. The little one, Alice was scary who knew something so small could look so dangerous. No doubt we were all a terrifying sight to behold.

However what we faced was also terrifying, feared by all the supernatural on earth were the Volturi, the so called vampire government. After 2 years, to find out they were responsible for what had happened and they were coming here... There was a chance we would all die but it would be worth it if I got to bring some of those bastards down with me and then the pain would fade away, I would fade away and hope to see her on the other side. I know the leech felt the same, I had heard from his father that Edward had planned on dying after he had found out but vengeance had to come first, this I understood, I couldn't think of leaving this life before I got my hands on the fools responsible for wiping out my reason for living and to punish them for hurting her. I struggled for the sake of my family, I had to say alive, taking my own life would have been selfish but now I had the perfect excuse and if I did die I was going to drag them to the abyss with me.

Edward had appeared practically on my doorstep one day, walked right up to me while I was in my wolf. My first thought was to tear his heart out but before I could even move he held a letter out for me to read. "_Trust me Jacob, this will be worth a postponing on my incoming doom." _ I would not have stopped to hear his words save his tortured countenance. I knew that if he had come here it would have to be for a good reason. Unless he was suicidal which later I found out was the case anyway but he had other priorities. They also became mine after I turned human and read the contents of that letter, the sweet sharp scent of the vampires clung to it. The handwriting so elegant and fancy I had trouble reading it but as I did I understood. There was nothing to be done about it, I never thought that we and them would ever come together for any reason. The anger had consumed me and it was hard for me to even concentrate, I saw red for about 5 hours, my fellow pack members ran to where we were, believing me to be in danger. I don't even remember what happened during that time, my pack tried to calm me down at first but after seeing what I had just received information of and they could barely contain their disgust. There was howling and shredding, breaking, crunching.

When I regained a shred of sense into me later on, he was there my eyes focused on his marble form. His teeth bared, fighting waves of emotion. At that moment it didn't matter what we were or what had happened. If leeches could cry... I remember believing once they had no feelings, no heart but seeing him then had changed my mind for me. I had been wrong and now they were coming and we would together rip them apart.

We were here, we had planned and waited for their arrival. We could smell their sickening sweetness like a wave preceding them, warning both living and dead of their arrival. At the end of this day they would be dead or we would be. The cost was high but there was no other way. We would have no peace until this was over.

Then they appeared, the army of doom, the ones responsible, the ones that had done away with the most important, beautiful thing in my existence. They floated over the ground like ghosts, their numbers greater than ours.

It was all because of her.

I could begin to make out their faces and the need to shred every single one of them to pieces bubbled up within me making it hard for me to even breathe. I could feel the minds of my comrades, agitated, expectant, ready to fight.

The advancing horde stopped. They were in a pointed formation the leaders in the middle closest to us. Once it kicked off that was exactly where I was headed for. They seemed relaxed. The black haired leech in the very middle had a wide smile on his face his confidence clearly displayed. The ones next to him seemed to be analyzing us.

"They are surprised by you and your numbers no doubt. They aren't familiar with your species." Edward spoke quietly but his face was twisted in frustration.

"Something's wrong, I can't read their minds." He continued.

This surprised me, we had been slightly depending on his ability to let us know what their intentions were. The little one of course wouldn't be able to predict anything since our presence inhibited her powers.

A rumbled came out from my throat and I thought _"It doesn't matter, when it comes to fighting it won't make any difference anyway."_

"Something's bothering me about this Jacob. They seem too at ease. It's almost like they have no intention of fighting at all." His eyes were scanning them his brow furrowed.

" _I couldn't give a rats ass."_

Suddenly a voice, the one in the middle.

"Carlisle, my friend! What a pleasure to see you again." The man stated joyfully his arms opening in greeting.

The pack snarled and dragged their claws into the earth to control themselves. The father stepped forward.

"I wish I could say the same to you Aro but I cannot." I had rarely seen the man even frown. Carlisle had always seemed a passive, calm person and by the unsteadiness of his tone one could guess he was attempting to remind himself on this right now. "I'm afraid friend is not a term I would use for a man who so shamelessly broken my family's trust and committed the most dreaded of offenses against us."

I was livid, if it wasn't for my wolf form I would be screaming obscenities, the calm way in which Carlisle addressed himself towards the thing responsible for everything I had suffered for the past 2 years was aggravating to say the least.

He acted surprised at Carlisle's declaration his hand on his breast in a dramatic manner.

"Why Carlisle, I don 't know what you could possibly mean."

Madness. Edward who no longer seemed to be able to help himself shouted.

"Your farce disgusts me Aro." He pointed at him " You abducted, tortured and killed a member of our family! " he both wailed and roared.

Aro placed his finger on his bottom lip, his eyes quizzical to feign confusion. "A member of your family? I don't recall such a person, I do remember asking one of my people to pick up someone from here, a measly human girl keeping company with these peculiar beasts you've brought with you." His eyes turned to us in a sort of disgusted interest at which the pack unanimously snarled. So he knew about us after all. "If your family had been here we would have been sure to notice."

Edward shut his eyes tightly and dug his fingers into his hair as if to tear it out. But Aro was right, he had left her here they all had, abandoned her leaving her an empty, damaged shell.

Carlisle had told me Edward had left because he was afraid his presence in Bella's life would stop her from living as a human should, he thought he and his family were a danger to her. I couldn't agree more, I still hated him profusely and knew that he deserved to suffer the consequences of his stupid decision but I had been glad he had left because she had then turned to me. I on the other hand had not left her, had not abandoned her but had lost her all the same. I couldn't help but think that maybe if they had stayed this would never have happened, I felt no pity for the leech's pain but I knew what he was feeling and it was horrifying. Terrifyingly when it came to blame for her disappearance, It was mine. I should have protected her, she had relied on me and trusted me and I had let her be taken. We knew it had been a vampire, we followed the scent…up until the coast line. It had disappeared into the water with my heart in tow.

"If that _is_ who you mean however," Aro smiled "your quite mistaken, we did take her but..."he stopped his eyes widening for dramatic affect "shes not dead."

I froze.

Edward who had been facing the other way slowly turned around to face Aro before whispering.

"W-what?"

The man laughed a high pitched sound which grated against my ears. "Is that what you assumed from reading that letter sent to you by your so called 'spy'? Hm? She certainly did go through some" he paused to smirk "discomfort, but killing her was quite out of the question!" he nodded to himself. "No, not at all, a great misunderstanding."

"You see we discovered something very interesting about this girl, about her lineage. We had actually been looking for her for some time, a _very_ long time actually" said the sour looking leech next to Aro. "How funny it was to find her in this desolate place, playing with the dogs, although she would attract that kind of attention to herself. No doubt the reason why your family was also drawn to her."

I was confused- angry but mostly very confused . I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I felt like I had descended into a dream.

"In fact." said Aro looking merry but with a sly glint in his eye " We've even brought her along with us! How marvelous to know she is so very special to you, we can have a beautiful tearful reunion!"

I was shaking, it began halfway through the leeches speech. My eyes roamed up and down the line of vampires frantically till my gaze rested on a petite figure covered with the hood they all wore; I had not even seen this figure until just now, it was standing behind the very bored one. Its face hidden.

"Bella mia, come greet your friends."

The figure stepped forward.

**I know what your thinking. WTF right? Yeah told ya it would be weird. But trust me if your confused now, all questions do get answered! Read on :)**


	3. A Girl and her Wolf

**This chapter is a continuation of the first. Enjoy. (Revised)**

As Bella turned around a tongue the size of her head licked her face, she immediately clenched her eyes shut and put her hands out to push away the wet nose sticking itself in her hair and tried to turn away.

"Ew, Jake that's gross." she managed to say while wiping the slobber off her.

When she opened her eyes, there he was, only, not like she remembered or imagined. The creature was now with its butt sticking up in the air and its front paws stretched out in the 'ready to play' position. Its enormous tail swished from side to side behind it, looking at her expectantly. Her fear now gone and she found that she couldn't resist the smile that placed itself on her lips seeing her friend being stupid. As she looked at Jacob she felt warmth rising up inside her. He was more like a massive dog really. She covered her mouth with her hands as another giggle escaped her.

The wolf seemingly happy at her response began to dig a hole running around it excitedly and rolling around in the dirt causing it to fly up everywhere causing Bella to drop on the floor clenching her stomach as she burst into laughter. The wolf then sat watching her with what looked like an amused expression. It lay on the grass calmly as Bella's laughter died down and when she had stopped and sat crossed legged it made a whinnying sound and shuffled towards her slowly.

Bella waited as Jacob approached her. He rested his head in front of her legs and looked up at her face. Her eyes roamed, admiring the color of his fur and his sheer size. She knew by his silly behavior that he had meant to calm her down and not intimidate her.

"Thanks for that Jake, now I've got wolf drool and dirt on me." she joked reaching forward and stroked the top of his head.

The wolf body shook with what she interpreted as laughter. Her hand continued to stroke him for a while and Jacob closed his eyes.

"It's funny", she started "I didn't think it would be like this." The wolf opened its eyes again, waiting for her to explain. "I thought you might be, you know, intimidating at the very least. I'm sure anybody else would have wet their pants." She frowned briefly " I mean, whenever I've tried to imagine what you would look like, I think of the Jacob I first saw after the transformation." She averted her gaze from him "I mean you were _scary. _You seemed so serious and angry_._ I always thought that since it was the transformation that made you like that, your wolf form might be…basically I always joined the two. Seeing you now though," she moved to the side of his head and grabbed one of his ears stroking it with her thumb "your still Jacob."

The wolf rolled its eyes and huffed while looking very content.

"I just mean that when I look into your eyes I can still see you in there, you know?"

Suddenly Bella got up and dropped herself on top of Jacob.

"You're so cute!" She exclaimed and then immediately buried her face in his fur to hide her embarrassment, had she really just said that?. The body underneath her rumbled and if she didn't know better she would have thought it was an earthquake.

Jacob gently got up as to not dump Bella on the floor and motioned with his head for her to climb on him.

"Oh no, Jake, no way. That does definitely not sound like a good idea!" the wolf lightly nudged her with its head.

Bella fell with an "oomph" and Jacob began licking her face and hands which came up to her own defense, willing her to concede. "Jaco-n-sto-aha-ahaha, okay! Okay!" the wolf happily ran around her while Bella managed to get herself off the floor once again at which Jacob paused bending down on his haunches so she could climb.

"Ummm" she hesitantly grabbed the fur on his neck and pulled herself up slightly bringing her legs over. She had never been horse riding and briefly wondered if the experience would feel the same. Once she had positioned herself comfortably over his shoulders she bent down slightly. Her heart accelerated.

_Bella, this is stupid , your climbing on top of a werewolf. _She heard Edwards voice protest.

'_Jake knows me' _she thought back_ 'hes not overprotective but I know he won't allow me to get hurt"_

_'Bella-'_ she blocked out the rest and uttered, "O-okay?" as soon as she spoke Jacob dashed forward making Bella cringe and further lower herself into his neck.

She could feel the air rushing past her and her hair flowing wildly behind her like on the motorbike only this time she wasn't in control of the thing beneath her. Carefully she opened her eyes and was surprised after a while that the feeling of nausea didn't rear its head, instead she relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy the sensation. Jacob was warm, soft and powerful beneath her and she found that she felt very comfortable. Bella heard the rush of something else near them and almost began to fear until she caught a blur of brown fur. Two other wolves joined them running slightly behind and on either side of Jacob. '_They must be Quill and Embry' _she thought idly looking at one of them only to have him wink at her. ' _Embry' _her mind reasoned drolly but she smiled back at him and turned to wave at the other whose mouth was open with its tongue wagging happily as it ran.

The warmth she had felt before returned in force as she realized for the first time since he had left, in this moment she was happy, maybe not as fully as she could be but riding on the back of a wolf all her cares were stripped away. She didn't think it would be possible to experience any kind of positive emotions that she had in her past but this wasn't just about being happy she felt felt free and wild. She chuckled and shouted

"Jacob! Go faster!"

The wolf turned its head slightly to the side and at seeing her elation did as she asked. Bella shut her eyes and squealed at the sudden speed but followed it up by laughing hysterically.

A few hours later after Jake had left to patrol and had dropped Bella off behind her house, she lay on her bed trying to figure out what had just happened. She knew she had begun the day in a normal fashion, or at least as normal as it got recently for her, rushing off to see Jacob as soon she got up so she wouldn't have to face the hole in her midriff which threatened to swallow her whole. Not that she needed to get very far since he had been downstairs in her living room waiting for her anyway. By the end of her time with Jacob something really bizarre had taken place, it wasn't seeing Jacob in wolf form. It was the feeling that overcame her while she had been riding him and when she first saw his wolf. She couldn't understand it, she hadn't felt like that riding the bike so it couldn't just be the adrenaline. The way it had overtaken and overridden everything else shook her. The pain, the sadness, the emptiness, like she had lost herself and became someone or something else. She had laughed, genuinely laughed. Her brain tried to remind her of her reaction to Jacob undressing but she pushed it down and tried to forget about it. Things were definitely becoming strange.

Bella turned on her side and decided to not think about it anymore until tomorrow.

**If you guys like the story so far, review. It might encourage me to write faster ^^**


	4. The World was Black

**Some strong references to umm not nice stuff. Some very light citrus also. This chapter might be a little disturbing for some of you. Its not very long and might confuse the hell out of you, all I can say is, keep reading dammit! Hehe. Think Sarah Kane and 4.4.8 psychosis. (Revised)**

The world was black.

I saw nothing.

Emptiness.

Cold fingers on my skin.

I flinched.

I didn't know where I was, what I was doing.

All I knew was darkness.

I stood still.

My mind had been asleep for a while, hiding behind the wall of protection it had built for itself..

There were few things I responded to. The voice of someone.

High pitched laughing-

Yes.

Who was I? I couldn't remember? Could I?

Cold fingers, at my wrist, at my throat.

I shuddered.

My world had been devoid of anything warm, no sun, no life.

Just dark, just death, just black.

I wore it now, the cloak of evil, it enshrouded me, encompassed me, but it provided nothing. Nothing of what I needed.

What did I need?

Is that who I was?

Something caused me to stir, only slightly.

Something was different. I could see them, they were all around me but I wasn't where I thought I should be.

How did I get here?

I didn't remember.

We weren't where I was, no, we were somewhere different, only not different because I knew this place. I could smell it.

My skin tingled with a sensation I couldn't remember.

I heard voices.

_High pitched laughing. Cold hard fingers, dragging me, a woman screaming._

I froze.

It was Aro. I knew his name.

I knew him but forgot who I was?

Someone else speaking, I also recognized but I couldn't see my eyes hadn't adjusted.

Who was it?

My fingers wanted to move.

They were talking but I couldn't understand.

And something else, growling, shuffling, a voice, a voice in pain. I knew this voice.

But I shouldn't know this voice. I had been trained to respond to only three voices. Marcus, Caius, Aro.

My skin tingled. It annoyed me, what was this? My finger twitched.

Caius and Aro they were talking to…someone. To the other voices I recognized but the voices were cold like everything else. I could _hear_ what they were, vampires.

Cold,cold,cold. Like the fingers.

The tingling continued, got stronger.

"Bella mia, come greet your friends." As Aro addressed me my body immediately flew into motion, as it always did. I was moving forward. Past them.

Friends? What was that? Did I know?

A Pause.

Cold fingers slid against my skin, pulled off my cloak. I was enveloped in the tingling.

Noises, shouts, howls, something was going on.

I raised my head and slowly opened my eyes.

Everything was bright, and green. I squinted, my eyes tried to adjust. I looked in front of me and my attention was draw to the them. The other ones. Were they the voices? Did I know them? I focused harder to see. One of them.

He looked terrified. Had I done something? His face was contorted, outrage, grief, disbelief.

I frowned. I knew him but he was cold. He was them. I knew the other ones around him aswell.

They all had the same look, I must have done something.

If I had done something they _should_ be terrified.

I began to see other shapes. Massive shapes.

The tingling, it began to burn. I breathed, there was wind and rustling of something green. The elements were registering my discomfort. I was being connected.

It was painful.

One shape stepped forward. It was an animal of some kind. My heart accelerated.

I had a flash of something in my memory.

_Warmth. A smile... The smile._

I was hyperventilating.

A cold hand seized me from behind.

"Bella!" it ground out pressing its fingers into my bare shoulder.

_Cold hands on my skin._

I retreated back into my barrier. Shutting down.

My eyes had turned downwards. I tried to recuperate but the wind was still picking up around me.

"You may have doomed us all Aro, she's obviously not as ready as you thought she was." The spiteful man whispered his teeth bared.

"Calm, dear one. She was merely having a little episode."

What was happening, what was going on?

Howling. Why did it hurt? It hurt, so much!

I wanted to see, I had to see.

I looked up and met the eyes of the animal, a wolf. But those weren't the eyes of a wolf.

The earth shook. Something thrummed from my core and pulsed outwardly.

_Warmth, a smile, laughter, russet coloured skin. Arms, encompassing a pale woman. Lips skimming over her neck._

The energy began to pour out.

"Bella!" the cold voice shouted.

But I couldn't hear it anymore.

It hurt.

_Cold hands, warm hands, a smile, a snarl, pleasure, pain, light, darkness. _They all clashed as memories intertwined with each other running out from behind the fortress in my mind.

I was burning, the power was being channelled through me in immeasurable amounts.

_The russet coloured man was over the woman, kissing her, running his hands over her, their skins clashing as they glided against each other. The woman threw her head back in ecstasy. Crying a name._

I held my hands to my head to try to stop it but I couldn't. They kept coming.

_The pale man stripping her, kicking her softly so that her ribs cracked and nothing more. The woman cried out, he bent down and grabbed her by the hair and snarled. High pitched laughter all around her. "Do it!" he bellowed. He slapped her and she flew across the room. Curling in on herself whispering brokenly a name._

I heard a shriek then, a tortured ragged screamed of someone who was falling, dying it was horrible, mortifying, the poor soul. Its volume rose into the air and filled the hearts of those who heard it with horror. It wasn't just someone though. It was me. I had cried out a name.

"JACOB!"

And then I exploded.

**Well? Confused? Bear with me guys, read more and you will understand. **


	5. Jake Hunt

**Back to the not so confusing story line lol. Now, now, I know you wanna find out what the hell the last chapter was about but all things in good time. (Revised)**

I woke up at 11 the next morning looking at the clock in a stupefied manner trying to understand why I had slept in so late before I jumped out from underneath the covers and rushed around like a headless chicken trying to find something to wear.

It was a Friday and even though Fridays had always been the same as all the other days of the week, I had a strange feeling that today was special.

I dashed into the bathroom to brush my teeth, hair and wash my face. I grimaced looking into the mirror hating myself for being plain. Once I got fairly presentable I ran down the stairs gripping the banister in case my feet felt like making me fall flat on my face. Upon arriving in the kitchen I immediately noticed that two post it notes had been added to the fridge. I went over and read the first.

_Morning kiddo, Jake called this morning at 8 to ask if you were awake yet. I told him to come round in an hour since you were likely to be awake by then. I'm off to work now. Behave yourself C._

"Behave yourself?" I read aloud wondering what the hell he was on about.

I quickly picked up the other post it note

_Hey Bells, came by to see if you were up, but you weren't. You're so lazy and if you don't know where to find me you're also stupid ;P_

_Jacob the man_

Bella grinned and shook her head.

I rummaged around the cupboard finding cereal and poured myself a bowl eating it while standing up next to the counter quickly before putting the dishes in the sink. I snuck a peak out the window and decided it was warm enough to not have to bring my jacket. I grabbed my hoodie instead and made sure to lock the door when I left before jumping into my truck.

I drove straight down to La Push feeling oddly nervous. When me and Jake had parted ways last night it had been a little embarrassing to say the least. He had looked at me a little oddly, he was usually always smiling but this smile had been different, mixed up with curiosity and maybe even a little worry. To be honest I had gone a little crazy and if anyone knew me it was Jake. He had knowledge of what my natural reactions to things were and yesterday I could tell I had surprised him. Of course he didn't know I had surprised myself too. Maybe I was finally falling off my rocker.

I stopped at a red light and decided to roll down my window as I was getting a little stuffy. I reached over the seat next to me to grab my mobile phone when I heard a chirping sound. I jumped a little due to the nearness of it. As I looked back there sat a bird, right on the ledge of the car window. It was a pretty normal looking sort of bird. Brown, small, nothing really distinctive about it except that it was _looking_ at me. From my experience birds would mostly flee from both cars and humans. I looked at it and felt a shiver run down my spine when it chirped at me. A horn blared behind me and as the bird flew away I quickly pulled away feeling extremely idiotic and a little jumpy. Coming from a girl who was or had engaged herself with various different types of relationships with both vampires and werewolves it felt really strange for me to think that potentially something other than the everyday paranormal of my life was afoot.

I pulled up outside Billy Blacks house and took a minute to clear my thoughts before I headed over to the garage. I peeked around the corner to find Sue Clearwater's daughter Leah sitting in my usual seat and Jacob missing. She had her arms wrapped around her knees. I didn't know Leah that well, Jake had pointed her out to me once as Harry's daughter and I remember being stunned at her obvious beauty. She was tall, graceful with perfect features and a lean but proportionately curvy body. I slowly stepped in trying to be considerate as she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Uhh hi there"

Leah turned her head to look at me disinterestedly. "Yes?"

"Are you looking for Jake?" I smile politely.

She gave me the 'that's my line' look.

"Actually no." she got up turning round to face me "Jake's not here, I came in to think. You must be Bella." She eyed me up. "Jake let me stay provided I gave you this." She handed me a white envelope.

"What is it?" I asked her taking it.

"Don't ask me?" her brows furrowed. "Goodness knows if anyone understands the mind of a man." She spat out and turned, going back to her solitary reverie.

I was confused but thought it best to leave her alone. I walked towards the house while I opened the envelope and stopped. It read:

_My dear lady,_

_Congratulations you have officially reached your first checkpoint. There are many paths to me but only one is near a tree._

_Jacob the brave_

I closed my eyes and pinched my nose with one hand. Looked up to the heavens dropping my arms to the sides and sighed.

"Only Jacob would be dumb _and_ proud enough to send me on a treasure hunt to look for him."

"You got that right." Chuckled a deep voice from behind the window.

"Why is he doing this Billy?" I groaned.

"Said he felt bad about the house arrest thing."

I lightened up a little on hearing it but I think Jake misunderstood my wanting to go out for wanting to do outdoor activities. It wasn't quite the same. I was not very well coordinated, very clumsy and prone to getting myself into some kind of trouble.

"Oh well." I surrendered shrugging my shoulders and taking a deep breath while reading my 'clue' again.

I snorted. Jake could rhyme.

"Only one is near a tree?" for the second time today I was questioning something written. I turned around and saw hundreds of trees everywhere. "That's great." I said nodding.

I heard Billy chuckle again.

"Oh be quiet Billy" I said stomping away from the cabin.

Standing next to the road I put the note in my pocket and thought hard about where Jake could be. I was sure it wasn't too hard to figure out. Jake was smart but not a rocket scientist, then it came to me. Jake couldn't mean just any kind of tree. He would no doubt be referring to one I would be familiar with. So I got back in my truck and drove down to the beach where I had first met Jake, where he had explained to me about being a werewolf. It was sort of our tree. I felt silly for not thinking of it before.

I got out and walked towards the dead trunk which lay on the sand and saw Embry was sitting on it smiling as I drew near. I plopped down next to him and put my hand out.

"Enthusiastic aren't ya?" he began sarcastically.

"Treasure hunts aren't really my thing."

"Oh common Bella, give a guy a break, we both know that nothings your 'thing' anymore" he tried to joke.

My face fell. I knew he was joking, Embry was nice, I liked him, he was a bit of a flirt but he'd always treated me nicely. However I couldn't stop the sudden reminder of my very own personal echoing chasm. It throbbed and I tried to wrap my arms around my middle discreetly pretending that I was merely crossing my arms.

I managed a weak smile "Maybe."

Embry wasn't fooled he'd realized his mistake and quickly tried to correct it. "Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't mean nothing by it. I was just joking you know, please don't be upset. Jacob will have my head if I ruin this by upsetting you." he hugged me and then realized that might not be such a good idea either so let go and opted to stand up and look really awkward.

"Thanks Embry" I said relaxing slightly. "Now where's my letter?"

Embry handed me his envelope. I opened it.

_Kind Regards,_

My shoulders shook up and down as I realized Jake's silly error. I looked at Embry.

"Have to teach Jake that 'Kind Regards' goes at the end of a letter not the beginning."

Then returned to the note.

_Kind Regards,_

_Fellow person. I do so hereby request your presence at a place where good and bad people go._

_Jacob the awesome_

"Oh dear." I breathed.

I eventually figure out that where I had to go was the police station, and there I found out of course that Charlie had been in on this whole thing because he had the next letter. When I tried to tell him off he had made an excuse about being busy and left me to it.

And so my afternoon consisted of me driving around looking for Jacob only to find other people who could lead me to the next person hoping that eventually one of them would tell me where Jacob was. I began to enjoy myself as Jacob's clues became sillier and sillier one of them was actually an awful drawing and another was in the form of a cross word. I met with Quill who told me a joke so funny it had me on the floor, Jared who I had a very interesting conversation with about wolf instincts, even Paul who tried to teach me how to throw a punch and made fun of me when I was extremely unsuccessful and Sam who showed me ancient Quileute scrolls had played along to my great surprise, I had even ended up at Emily's at one point who had refused to hand me the next letter until I had eaten with her a whole portion of her home made strawberry chocolate cake . I was so moved that everyone had taken time to do this for me even though they were still rigorously scouting, patrolling on the lookout for Victoria. The last person I saw to my great frustration was actually Billy. I got so mad at him that I just stood on his porch glaring at him and no doubt turning all kinds of shades of red while he bellowed out his deep rumbling laughter. I loved Billy like my own father but right now I was not happy.

"Take it easy Bella" he assured me" this is the last one." handing me the red envelope.

I tore it open.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I hope you won't be too mad at me when I ask you to do me one last favor. I've left something for you in the rabbit, I'm sure you will want to go home and freshen up after chasing me around, I hope you've had fun. When you're ready step outside your house and close your eyes for 1 minute. _

_Jacob_

OK, I thought to myself, doesn't sound too hard. It was now around 5.30 in the afternoon and I walked back around to the garage again and looked for Leah but she had of course, left. I drifted towards the rabbit to look inside and there it was sitting in the backseat. A square medium sized package with a red bow on the top of it. I opened the door to the back, grabbed the package and made my way home without opening it in case I had a cardiac arrest over whatever it was that Jacob had decided to buy me.

When I got home I trudged up the stairs with it tucked under my arm. I placed it on my bed and headed into the shower, shaving my legs and rinsing my skin thoroughly. Blow drying my hair I wondered if whoever it was that was supposed to pick me up was waiting outside for me. I went over to the window and glanced down. I couldn't see human or wolf and there were no parked cars outside. Suddenly a glimpse of something white caught my eye. I had only seen it for a second and I just assumed that one of the guys was hiding out in the woods. I closed the curtains and turned to stare at the package on my bed. I gradually made my way towards it and hesitantly undid the bow and removed the top. I grabbed the material inside with both hands and realized that it was a dress.

The idea that my best friend Jacob had bought me a dress for me to wear was a little concerning. Was he trying to trick me into going out on a date with him? We went out together but never in a formal way and definitely never when I was wearing a dress.

It was beautiful though I realized as I put it on experimentally, figure hugging until the hips, although I didn't think I had much of a figure to begin with, a heart shaped neck line (more like boob line if I was gonna be honest since it was sleeveless and exposed all my neck and shoulders), and the bottom flowed down to the floor. To top it off on either side the dress had massive slits which revealed a large portion of my thighs. It was also completely black.

There was no way I was wearing this dress. No occasion could be so important that Jacob could get me to wear something so scandalous. I looked at myself in the mirror, turning this way and that. There was something about this dress though. Sure it was revealing and I'd never in my right mind wear it outside the house…but I was suprisingly comfortable in it. This dress belonged to me, Jacob black had given me this dress. Jacob Black wanted to see me in this dress. Warmth encircled my body as I looked myself in the mirror and smirked at my reflection.

I looked and felt sexy.

I turned feeling the material flow around my legs and opened my closet door to look down at the neglected pairs of shoes which I never wore but kept for special occasions. I knew exactly which ones I wanted to wear. The same ones that Alice had given me once for someone's birthday party last year that I had absolutely refused to even consider standing in. They were open sandals but with killer heels on them and straps that wove across the foot and up the leg. I walked over to my also dejected jewelry box and took out a bright red pendant which my mother had given me for passion and love when I was younger hoping it would result in me finding a 'nice boyfriend'. There was also a similar pair of earrings which she had given me to match the necklace. I put them on and went to my beside table to open the draw which I put random junk in and kept for the sake of not throwing it away, fishing out a make up kit. I remember thinking I might someday use it. I grabbed the black eye pencil and rouge lipstick and put them on.

Once I was done I stood back from the mirror to look at myself again. Who was this person standing in front of the mirror? Was that me? Had I ever looked so…so… Words failed me. All I knew is, I had a renewed sense of confidence and I couldn't wait for whatever surprise it was that Jacob had for me. I smiled knowingly at the woman in the mirror. I had a surprise for him too. I was gonna knock the wind out of him.

**Guys don't forget to review please. Let me know what you think. **


	6. DDay

**OK guys here's the next chapter, I know you must all be confused about which part you want to hear the most about next! I'm very excited too. ****"The Sun will Rise" (Revised)**

A ripple went out across all the spectators of this little event on my side of the line. That's what this was supposed to be. Some kind of cruel sadistic performance.

Wasn't my mind twisted enough? Hadn't I gone through enough pain?

Why was I standing here with my mind glued to the female who stood now in front of the Vulturi in utter silence? Her head bowed her body as still as a rock. I could smell her. She wasn't a vampire although her clothes and especially her robe reeked of them. The stench danced around her and encompassed her as if it was supposed to mask what lay underneath.

I could see her hand clearly from where I was and saw the pinkness of her flesh, I could also now hear the slow laborious thud of her heart, it was slower than average, striving to beat as if it carried the heavy burdens of the entire world. I witnessed how her chest fractionally rose and fell to the very rhythm of that heart.

Edward spoke, and as he did I heard doubt in his voice, the uncertainty that lay beneath what he was saying, perhaps because contemplating the alternative other than that of Bella's death was far more dreadful, one could at least believe that if she had passed she would be in peace. On the other hand if she was alive… Jacob blocked out the words the leech had spouted earlier regarding 'discomfort'.

"You play a very cruel game Aro. That couldn't possibly be Bella, that person is neither human nor vampire nor werewolf and if Bella had not been human we would have known."

Jacob hesitated. A soft whimper escaped from his throat as he troublesomely remembered the past before Bella's kidnapping. Edwards head whipped around to stare in shock at Jacobs thoughts.

"Dear Edward, did you not hear me before? I didn't say that she is _still_ human. I just said she wasn't dead."

Roars sounded from his pack, they all protested together.

'_Impossible!'_

'_He's lying! He's trying to trick us, enough of this crap!'_

'_ How dare he!'_

'_It's not true and __I'm gonna kill that son of a mother fucker. '_

And then he felt Leah going through his memories and remembering them herself. What she thought next lay still in the air and silenced everyone.

'If she's not human but not dead, what is she?'

Suspicion, disbelief, denial rang from our minds.

'_What else is there?' _she continued.

"Your mocking us." Edward growled between his clenched teeth.

Aro smiled broadly and nodded politely once, as if to show he understood our scepticism. He turned to the side motioning for one of the others a short blond haired female who this whole time had been smirking delightfully and seemed to deeply enjoy everything she was witnessing.

She stepped forward to stand next to the cloaked girl reached up onto her tiptoes and unlaced the ties in front of her robe, once she was finished she reached further and pulled back from the top of the hood till it no longer hid the girl underneath.

I lost my composure. I panicked, a howl laced with agony escaped my throat and I began charging forward only to be stopped by two other wolves who placed themselves in front of me.

'_Jacob! Calm down!_ ' I heard the ex-alpha.

'_You don't know man! We don't know who that is!' _Jared tried to reason.

I didn't know, all I could think of was that even If I died and was reincarnated in another life, I would always recognize the shape of those lips, distinct, unique, full. I would long to once again bury my hands in the thickness of her hair-

'_You could hurt her, they could hurt her!' Seth nipped at my heels. _

I could hear a similar sort of struggle occurring next to me and I calmed down a little. I shut my eyes and breathed.

"How did you not see?" Edward shouted.

The little one shook her head, horror demonstrated in every inch of her expression.

"I don't know, Edward! I couldn't, I didn't, she disappeared. I…"

All the males in Edward's family had created a barricade around him.

I looked back at her. Only this time calmer.

She stood taller than she had ever been. Her hair had grown generously down to her hips. The years had given her the opportunity to allow her developing into a woman, I saw it in the swell of her breasts in the curve from her waist to her hips in the way the features on her face were more defined and yet she seemed malnourished. She looked more beautiful than ever. My heart clenched and heaved trying to escape the cage of my ribs. She was wearing the dress. After two years. Leaving so much of her perfect skin exposed. I noticed markings on it. Delicate but bold writing that rose diagonally circling her left leg reaching her thighs were it disappeared under the fabric only to re-emerge on the right side of her hip and cross the plains of her abdomen, vanishing again into her back to reappear just over her right breast and stop on the left side of her neck. Her right arm was also covered in symbols and designs. I thought I recognize some of them but before I could try to distinguish any the beautiful woman opened her eyes.

The light seemed to disturb her for a moment as she surveyed the area calmly it seemed like she had just woken up and had no idea where she was.

Her eyes were the same color as always I was relieved to find but with something else hidden in their depths. This might have been the same woman but _she_ was not the same.

I saw her confused glances as she looked at Edward and his family. She maintained stoic and was hard to read.

The Volturi were obviously overjoyed it was written in their posture, if we thought they had any reservations about us as a potential threat they were certainly gone now. I realized with terror what she was to them. Bella wasn't one of them. She was being used by them as a shield. I understood now why Edward couldn't read the Volturis thoughts or why Alice couldn't see her future. The Volturi knew exactly what she was to us and with her standing there, so close to their claws we were powerless.

Aro was right, Bella wasn't normal.

_Although she would attract that kind of attention to herself. No doubt the reason why your family was also attracted to her._ He had said.

Everything that had happened to her since she had come to Forks confirmed it. She attracted the supernatural to her like a moth to a flame and the only reasoning I could come up with was that she might be supernatural herself.

Her eyes turned to us, she squinted slightly as if she was having trouble seeing. She shifted her weight her brows furrowing slightly.

Sam and Jared had naturally moved away to stand behind me and I tentatively took a step forward willing her to look into my eyes and recognize me.

Her heart thumped loudly once and she swayed slightly her chest movements increasing rapidly her mouth opening for breath as she stared towards me in fright. The wind started blowing causing leaves to fly off the ground and rustle.

'_Do you think she knows it's us?' _ Leah questioned carefully.

'_She had no reaction to seeing the Cullen's' _ Sam reminded us '_there's not telling what's going through her mind right now.'_

Before her breathing could accelerate any further the angry one with pale hair stepped forward grabbing Bella's shoulder till she winced and her eyes shot down to the ground.

The rage that had been briefly forgotten within me at the discovery of Bella now poured out once again mercilessly I got down on my haunches and growled. How dare that stinking corpse lay his hand on her beauty, how dare he hurt her in front of me. Everything in me wanted to attack but I knew we had lost the upper hand in this battle.

"Bella!" the leech had screeched at her causing her reaction and now they were trying to maintain composure, speaking in hushed tones to one another, so quietly even we couldn't hear with our heightened senses.

"Jacob, howl!" Edward suddenly whispered to me.

'_What?' _I retorted bitterly.

"She knows you, she recognises you" Edward's face began to light up.

'_How-"_

"Do it."

I looked over uncertainly at her.

'_Jake" _Sam began _" I don't agree. We don't know who she is anymore. She's been with the Volturi for two years doing hell knows what. If they regard her as a weapon we have rightful cause to be weary of her even if she wa-"_

I howled sticking my neck straight up. I let all my emotions into that howl and it seemed to grab her attention. Our eyes met.

A rumble echoed under my feet but I could barely feel it. I looked into her eyes and saw the recognition in them. A force like a blade whipped through the air from her and caused all standing to be thrown back away from her. I saw that this had hit those standing closest to her the hardest. I couldn't think of anything on this earth that would have the power to send an entire army of vampires flying back at the same time.

Her eyes were fixated on me. Light began to seep from her, at first slowly emanating from her body in all different colours and into the shape of a dome as it grew.

Aro had attempted to run forward and seize her again but it was impossible he couldn't enter the sphere of power that encompassed her it only pushed him further away.

"Bella!" it called desperately, sweetly.

I could see her still amongst the light her face stricken with some form of turmoil her hands clasped around either side of her head.

'_Jacob!'_ my pack all cried out to me panicked not knowing what to do. They weren't near enough that the sphere had reached them yet but it was drawing nearer. Even the Cullen's stepped back afraid. Edward however stood still arms limp at either side of him mouth slightly agape.

'_Run.' _ I gave the alpha command to them knowing that this may well be a life and death decision. My pack turned tail and fled into the woods but I stood my ground.

'_Jacob, no!' _ Seth shook his head wanting to go back but unable to disobey my orders. The sentiment was mutual for all the wolves.

The beautiful girl was wailing her knees had fallen to the ground she took a deep breath in an exhaled a scream that chilled me to the bone.

"JACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB."

Without thinking I moved straight forward. She needed me and I couldn't not run to her when she called.

At that moment the light covered her entirely and the sphere of light burst and everything was consumed by it.

**Hopefully you all have received a little more clarity now on what the heck was going on during the chapter ' the world was black'. Reviews would be nice. As always next chapter will be up asap. x**


	7. Strange Ocurrences

**Guys just realized that for ages this chapter was accidental replaced with "When two worlds collide" I will fix this very soon. Sorry xx**


	8. Here She Comes!

**Yay! New chapter! I beg your patience with this very stereotypical club type scene and I'm sorry I keep building up all the suspense but it has to be done. Confusion is my specialty but don't worry because events & explanations will unfold etc. (Revised)**

**Jacobs POV**

This day could not get any longer, seriously. I was half exited and half dying, nervous beyond belief at how events were transpiring in Forks. I wasn't sure if Bella would be happy or mad at me after today but I had talked myself into conviction that 'everything was gonna be ok'. After all I knew that Bella no matter how mad she got would forgive me. We had that kind of strong relationship. I loved her and she needed me. I knew she at least was on the right track after getting a call from Leah. I had reluctantly agreed to her present giving idea. I reckoned there was nothing bad about someone else giving Bella something and me getting the credit for it but Leah wasn't exactly what you would classify as the generous type of person lately so I was a little weary. To be honest I was a little afraid of ticking her off so if she wanted to 'kindly' contribute I wasn't going to stop her because another important thing about Leah was that if she wanted to be a bitch, she damn well could be.

I pulled up early into the car park closest to our destination. A club which had quite a reputation, Port Angeles wasn't famous for its night life but this was the only decent place for miles where alcohol and dancing could be combined and enjoyed by young adults. I wasn't quite there yet but considering that my wolf genes had enhanced my growth by almost a decade I doubt any of the guys would have had trouble getting in. I felt hot and uncomfortable in my clothes, shirts and shoes were no longer a part of my every day normal attire but I knew it would be worth it once Bella arrived.

I couldn't help wonder at what kind of 'clothes' Leah had decided to get for Bella and my mouth became rather dry every time my mind drifted in that direction. To me Bella was beautiful regardless, her shyness and un-tampered with appearance was a part of who she was it only accentuated her personality and made it easy for me to be with her, she wasn't like most other girls I knew, who were far too worried about their looks and had nothing in their heads. Other than that there was an inexplicable connection that I had to her.

I knew better than to ever expect that I would imprint on her, imprinting always happened at first glance and had a very distinctive feel and form of occurring. It was unmistakable, unquestionable. Me and Bella were something else, even if we weren't imprinted I was meant to be with her, made for her and she was made for me. She just didn't know it yet because that disgusting leech had hypnotised her and captured her in his claws before she even had a chance to notice me properly. All that was different now, I had been given the luck of the gods and I was not going to waste any time in trying to win her heart. I was going to do everything in my power to conquer her and not the way he had, with power and illusions and allurements of the supernatural. Yes I wasn't necessarily normal but that had nothing to do with us, I knew it because we had begun forming a bond before all this wolf shit happened. I knew she would love me for just being Jake, the human Jake who was stupid and messed up and acted immaturely but loved her more than anything on earth.

At this point in time the club wasn't exactly a club yet it was more of a bar for people to hang out in before night fell and all the tables and chair were cleared out for the masses of bodies that would pack it. I approached the entrance not even looking at the bouncer type person standing in front of the doors, looking like he had just recently arrived himself lighting a cigarette. I just strolled right in to see the rest of the guys were already here. I had no idea how Sam had agreed to this and although I should have given it more thought I decided not to in case it ruined my night, once Bella arrived she would be amongst 4 other wolves and the red haired freak wouldn't dare step foot anywhere near us and before that Jared and Sam were patrolling the borders all evening in case any scents showed up. If anything happened we all had cell phones that would go off in an emergency, even in a club we weren't likely to miss sound of our phones due to our enhanced hearing.

I travelled in a straight line towards the table I could see Paul, Embry and Quill had seated themselves at. I wondered vaguely if the women looking at them and whispering to each other behind their hands would think twice after finding out the oldest of us was 17 and that was Paul.

"Yo man, s'about time you got here!" Embry relaxed in his chair one arm slung round the back of it and the other bringing a bottle of beer to his lips.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming." Quill said slowly reminding me of the tall Alien lady from star wars II.

I glanced at the table while sitting down. "You guys have been busy." I commented regarding the empty glasses and bottles which littered the large surface.

"Not even tipsy yet." Paul remarked smirking and glancing at a brunet standing at the bar with her friends.

I had heard before of Paul's previous attempts at getting drunk and according to him it was a close to impossibility. Our metabolisms were so fast that they burned off the alcohol almost as soon as it was ingested although from what I could see that didn't stop him from trying. Not many of the rest of us were interested in those things anyway, no harm in kicking back a few today though.

"Here" Embry pushed a bottle gently across the table at me "have one on me."

I pulled off the cap easily with my fingers and took a swig "Thanks" I said placing it back on the table before I started fidgeting awkwardly in my seat.

"Oh just ask already you nanny, your dying to know how it went with Bella today." Paul sneered in disgust.

I shot him a menacing glare but looked back at my bottle embarrassingly.

"Shut up Paul." Embry flipped him a finger in my defence. "Honestly Jake, it went fine."

"Pfft, she more than enjoyed herself! We had lots of fun together Jakey boy." Quill wiggled his eyebrows.

"She's not half bad your leech lover." Paul conceded.

"Excuse me?" I questioned "Is that something positive I just heard coming out of your mouth?"

"Paul probably has a crush on Bella too." Embry joked.

"Can your ass hole." Paul glared at Embry looking like he was ready to jump across the table to smack him one.

"No seriously Jake." Quill placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly "You got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah…" I nodded and then winced "except Leah."

The guys all exchange looks with each other before Quill asked "Huh?"

"First of all, she's coming tonight and secondly she's bringing Bella here."

"Oh great." Paul said sarcastically.

"What were you thinking man?" Embry said glumly.

"Well she promised she wouldn't interfere with us and then…" I filled the guys in about the rest of it, explaining how she had offered to help.

Paul snorted "Good luck with that."

While this exchange had been going on around us I had failed to notice the placed had filled up and most of the tabled had already been removed. The music which before had been playing faintly in the background had been turned up and there were two very nervous bar staff talking nervously and looking at us.

"Guys I think it's time for us to move." I stated.

"Sure" Quill stretched after getting up making a few girls standing close by giggle.

Paul got up and walked towards the brunette without saying a word and Embry picked up the table with one hand over his head beer glasses and bottles still on top and walked towards the sides where he saw the bar staff has packed away the other ones. A petite blonde girl whose mouth was currently shaped like in an o blushed as he smiled at her and stacked the table on the very top of the others with ease not even bothering to let her clean up the mess on top of it. Quill had in a similar fashion stacked the chairs and was moving in the same direction. People had already begun dancing and swaying to the deep thrum of the song being played. I felt my phone vibrate and I fished it out of my pocket quickly reading the text.

_Almost there. Prepare yourself. L_

My stomach did a turn, I hadn't forgotten that Bella was making her way here but I had put it to the back of my mind. Embry had made his way back towards me and Quill and was studying my face.

"Jake you look like your about to crap your pants." He chortled.

"Screw you." I responded shoving my cell back into my pocket "Guys stay here I'm gonna go to the bar to get us some more beers." I had to engage myself in something in order to not further make myself look like an idiot.

Bella felt alive. Energy and excitement were coursing through her limbs as she excited the car with Leah. They walked together towards their destination, she didn't know where they were supposed to be going but she was instinctively attracted towards the masses of people congregated outside a large warehouse like building lining up outside as if waiting to get in. Leah had been grinning from ear to ear ever since she had gotten in the car with her and pulled on her hand as they moved towards the front of the queue.

Bella's eyes looked at people noticing their eyes were fixated on her. Why shouldn't they be? She was beautiful. Leah seemed to know the man guarding the door and although she was speaking with him he was only looking at Bella. He nodded at whatever it was Leah had said to him and waved them on in through the doors removing the barrier in front of them quickly. Bella could hear the pulsating thrumming coming from within and the need to make herself one with the pulse began to make her itchy and prickly all over. Another man opened the doors for them to go in and as if on cue another song began playing. There was a deep bass line, the song was sultry and as Bella entered through the doors she shuddered in pleasure absorbing the sounds as they released her from the frustration she had previously felt. The beat was alive, it was a living thing and it was uncoiling itself like a snake inside her.

Leah saw Bella's look of wonder as she faced the throngs of people all huddled together moving against each other, the air was hot and humid and the smell of alcohol and sweat filled her nostrils, Bella looked like a 5 year old who had just walked into Disney land. Then people began to notice her also, like they had felt her, like they had no choice but to acknowledge her presence. Men's and women's eyes roamed up and down her and they parted in reverence while she swayed through them. Leah followed behind Bella. She knew this should not feel totally normal to her but could no longer remember why. She was utterly proud of being with Bella, she wanted to protect her and be where she was. She stared down menacingly people who tried to approach too closely and even shoved away one guy who hadn't even responded to her glares. People were looking at her too, some in jealousy, some in adoration. She was normally looked at by men who remarked her beauty, nothing like now. With Bella in front of her she was like a candle next to the sun but it fazed her in no way.

Bella met the eyes of some of the people she passed, both men and women, slowly an aggravated look began to form itself on her features. Leah noticed and began to look also because she remembered why they were here. She reached over and took Bella's hand again seeing the heads of two of her friends. "Over here Bella" she said the crowd continued to part as they made their way towards Quill and Embry.

The men had been carelessly standing next to each other waiting for Jacob to return chatting at a normal volume knowing no one else could hear them anyway. Both had been given a wide berth by everyone else. The two dauntingly tall and heavily muscled boys didn't seem to care or mind at all what was going on around them since company would have been a fingers click away if they desired it. A good amount of respect was afforded to them not only due to their size and appearance but the animal like quality that radiated off them, the way their limbs moved with such grace and ease, the ways their dark eyes penetrated and grazed over all within their peripheral at the same time were only a few examples of this.

They were intimidating enough standing on their own, together they were downright epic.

Quill had been standing facing the exit to notice when the crowd began to agitate collecting and disbanding at the same time as if someone famous had just walked in to the joint. Embry facing the opposite direction hadn't noticed, not that it mattered, he wasn't the kind to be interested anyway but Quill was and despite his advantage in height he still straightened up to try and see. He met the eyes of Leah who was approaching with a smile he hadn't seen on her in years. She was taller than most girls so she stood out considerably. Quill smirked as he noticed people were parting to make way for her as she moved, not a surprise considering she even scared the crap out of the pack members. Then he recognized who she was moving with and his lips parted. He only saw a flash of white skin before she bounded up to him flying gracefully trough the space. Mind blank. The beautiful surreal pale girl jumped and attached herself around his frame, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck. He barely had time to register the action.

"Quill!" she cooed gleefully into his neck.

He didn't know when it had happened but his arms were encircling her.

"Bella?" he laughed nervously.

"Wooow there girly!" Embry said surprised grabbing Bella and easily pulling her off Quill before Jacob could see and kill them all.

"What the-" He began mocking her before noticing the way she _looked_. Embry blinked a couple of times repetitively before scanning around with his eyes seeing how almost everyone in the club was gathered around them and Leah looked adoringly at Bella.

Bella giggled and looked at Embry with her seductive eyes in an innocent way. "What's wrong Embry? You not happy to see me?"

Embry stared at her open mouthed reminding himself of who this was. "Leah, is she drunk?" he turned to her angrily.

Leah sneered at him "Of course she's not."

Embry head whipped back to Bella not being sure.' _Holy mother of…'._ Her mouth was turned upwards at one corner in the sexiest expression he had ever seen anyone wear.

She placed her hand on his chest "Embry, where's Jake?" she whispered her lips gliding sensually over each other.

_Bella, its Bella. Shit its Bella. _

Embry cleared his throat looking at Quill briefly to find him with his eyebrows deeply furrowed his expression right now spoke the letters which were now flashing in bold neon colors around the back of Embry's mind. _WTF? _

Before he had a chance to answer he saw Bella's attention had been diverted elsewhere, the smile on her face had disappeared and she stood facing the left. Embry heard glass smash as it fell to the ground and knew what she was seeing right now. His head turned and his suspicions were confirmed.

**Wooooow. What was that? Don't you just want to know? Don't you want to review and tell me how much you want to know!**


	9. Toil and Trouble

**Okay guys so I'm gonna have a little mercy on some of you who have been going on about how confused you are and post this little chapter here that I was going to save till later but I'm feeling generous today. This should get some of your ideas going a little bit. Pay very close attention to the similarities you see here and in previous chapters especially in the characters and certain objects hehehe. This will be expanded there is a whole other story line including these two and some other characters and I think you guys are gonna love how it's all gonna blend in together. Hehe (Revised)**

A few centuries ago

Amara took in her surroundings and was pleased with what she saw. This new world was a vast land of opportunity especially for someone like herself. She was tired of England and its superstitions and prejudices. She had travelled the rest of Europe hoping that she might find something different, granted she had been pleased by her exploits of Spain, France and Italy all so different, so rich in culture and the men were absolutely delectable but she was frustrated to continuously be confronted with the racist, chauvinist views of the people she encountered. Amara was an open minded free spirited woman she opened herself up to every kind of experience, sexual or otherwise and she had plenty of freedom to experience all of it. She was a rich woman in her own rights, extremely beautiful and influential, an unstoppable force of nature some might say. Amara lived her life extremely disappointed of being born into a time period where people were still so narrow minded and uptight. Her hope of coming into this new land was to witness what would unfold here and fortunately she had forever to do it.

"Amara, the men are finished unpacking." Her sister stepped softly into the room shutting the door behind her.

Aline and Amara were like the sun and moon ,sisters by blood but strangers in all other aspects. Where Amara was fiery, passionate and uncontrollable Aline was quiet, modest and kind. Aline detested Amaras reckless immoral lifestyle but they were bonded together deeply and despite their differences they had each other and no one else in the world. They were lucky enough to have been born into a family that passed on inheritance to the female line for more reasons than one. One of those reasons was why the two sisters were so closely attached. They carried a secret that would have had them killed immediately upon discovery and although Amara made it hard to live in secrecy Aline helped her cover her tracks to the point of repulsion. It was easier though with their wealthy origins and beauty. So when Amara had decided to explore the new world Aline had surprisingly not put up a fight. Although they shared little in common other than their parentage Aline disliked being treated like less than what she was and she was also hoping that this new world might calm her sisters restlessness and reduce the risk of discovery which always loomed on top of their heads.

Amara turned and looked at her sister, beautiful and flawless as always. A plain grey dress robed her white skin down to her feet her, gorgeous straight almond hair up in a pristine bun her wide chocolate eyes calm and reserved as her hands joined together in front of her.

"Excellent" Amaras lips curved as she waved her hand causing all the windows in the newly built room to shut .

Aline had moved over to the red velvet and gold trunk where they kept all their secret belongings removing candles and some selenite stones. They gathered together in the middle of the room placing the stones in a medium sized circle and the candles in a second circle around the first, four of them representing north, south, east and west. They both stepped into the circle and joined hands closing their eyes.

_Mother nature we pray to thee_

_To protect the abode of we_

_Who do your biding faithfully_

_No harm or danger come upon this household_

_Your blessings manifold_

_So we may be joyful and prosperous, free and bold. _

A rush of wind that came out of nowhere surrounded them and as their chant finished the sisters opened their eyes and were bathed in the light of four previously unlit candles. Amara's eyes sparkled with something like mischief but that Aline understood was actually genuine happiness before Amaras smooth voice said:

"Welcome home sister."

**Just wanted to say my next chapter will be going back to the future just after Bella 'explodes' haha. I'm trying to tell this story from three different points in time so hang in there with me and if you guys still don't get stuff well hang in there and wait ok? Love ya'll xxx ^^**


	10. The Earth

**Continuation of the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry its been a while, I was on holiday and wrote a one-shot instead. Check it out if you have time. Its a Bella/Jacob lemon. This chapter is rated M. (Revised)**

Aline stepped outside and used a hand to block the sunlight from her eyes. She had not been prepared for the heat of this land and had a hard time sleeping at night; she usually wore her undergarments but had to last night remove even her socks. She had no issue with nudity, she sometime rather wondered why society required people wear so much. Of course in England during winter it was useful but even in summer? She had this morning gotten up just to fashion garments for her and her sister to wear. Amara didn't enjoy physical activity other than the kind which required two people and sometimes more but Aline was sure that any opportunity to acceptably wear anything less would be fine by her. Amara took to wearing colours such as ruby red, dark greens, blues and purples to accentuate her flawless skin and they all had the deepest and shortest cuts possible without causing public scandal. Although hoops and thick fabrics where hardly suitable for this weather, even for Aline who was usually very modest with her appearance.

Aline felt naturally more joyful though because the sunshine and nature made her very much at home and ever since their arrival she had been itching to begin plating her herbs and plants since the ground seemed so fertile. Lovely flowers and plants such as she had never seen before were scattered everywhere, her nature enticed her to begin discovering the no doubt spectacular attributes of each. Today she adorned her newly sewn dress made from a white bed sheet and she had simply platted her long hair down to one side, she strolled just a little ways behind her wooden house to a little field which she thought could erect a fence around. She carried in one hand a basket and in the other a pick-axe which she could use to dig into the soil to plant her various seeds. She wasn't concerned by getting the hem of her dress dirty, this wasn't England or Europe or anywhere that people would criticize how she looked or what she wore.

As she began hacking into the earth she found her gaze often drifting over to the trees and the stream that ran in front of it. The birds chirped perching on tree branches and on the edge of the tiles of the house, the sun glistened off her arms and her brow which became coated in sweat.

After some time Aline heard something break in the house behind her and straightened for a minute listening. She contemplated whether or not she should investigate. She knew chances were whatever had broken wasn't all that important since the things that mattered were packed away secretly but she dropped the axe to the dirt anyway and walked back in the direction of the house. She heard something else break and her sisterly instincts took over in concern for Amara so she dashed the remaining distance picking up her skirt.

She burst in through the door of the kitchen only to be greeted by a sight she gagged at. Amara was hoisted up against the passage wall her hair messily coming out of her bun, her lips apart, her eyes closed, the golden dress she had made for her held up by one of her hands. An unknown man supported her weight while on his knees, her legs on either of his shoulders while he buried his mouth into her womanhood. He looked to be a strong man. A sailor by the looks of it.

Amara had heard her sister's entry but did nothing as if her presence fazed her in no manner. She simply continued bucking her hips into the man's mouth and enjoying the ministrations of his tongue and lips, her head lolling in different directions while soft moans escaped her naturally ruby lips.

Aline looked away taking her usual approach to wait until her sister was done with the sailor, she moved around the kitchen and prepared some tea being almost immune to her sister's wild behaviour but a scowl formed on her features none the less.

Amara reached to the side with a free hand and grabbed a hold of the thick wooden door frame between the corridor and the kitchen as she felt her oncoming orgasm.

"Faster, more pressure." She ordered the man both suggestively and commandingly and as the man obeyed her pleasure intensified till she reached her climax, groaning, her body shuddering and her hips bucking after which her limbs began to relax.

She patted the man on the head like an obedient child and he simply let her down off him gently and then mechanically stood up being still, a grey glaze over his eyes.

Amara readjusted her dress and hair and sighed looking in appreciation at the young man again.

Aline's frown grew deeper as she glanced at the man's right hand seeing a dull gold band.

Amara turned and grinned at Aline as if she had not just received oral sex from a stranger in front of her. "Aline. You are dirty but do I love your dress."

"And you are filthy." Aline grimaced. "For goodness sake Amara, he's married!"

Amara shrugged "He doesn't even know it's happening and he won't remember it."

"I thought we agreed we were going to be more careful." Aline said picking up the pot of boiling water almost slamming it on the table.

"I am being more careful." Amara commented nonchalantly " I much prefer it when they are conscious, they are feistier by far."

"Ugh, repulsive, now send that man back to where he came from before someone notices his absence. " Aline scolded.

Amara who had taken a seat at their table in order to drink tea with her sister clicked her fingers and the man who had stayed frozen in the hall way turned away and moved towards the front door.

"Honestly Aline I don't know what it is you get by being so uptight. Your virginal barrier has to be breached at some point." Amara toyed.

Aline was not impressed. "Just because I have the power to do what I please does not give me the incentive to. I treasure my dignity and will not be driven to cave in to lusts of the flesh so easily."

"We will see about that." Amaras eyebrows rose inspecting her sister as she sipped from her tea cup.

"Besides Amara, I have quite gracefully tolerated your lack of decorum when it comes to fulfilling your desires but I do not wish to continue being confronted with it everywhere in the house. You have a room, for the love of the earth mother, used it."

Amara smiled sweetly "Oh alright, as you wish my love."

"Now if you don't mind, you can busy yourself by conjuring something to fix my porcelain vase and sculpture while I go outside and continue planting the herbs." Aline got up and left to go back outside the same way she came.

She wondered about her conversation with her sister. She had not to this point found a man intriguing enough to capture her affections but she did desire for it to happen. That was the reason she had chosen to not cast the infinity upon herself like Amara had, she dreamed of one day finding love and having children, while Amara simply wished to remain independent, beautiful and young forever she loathed the idea of children and one who had the infinity could not bear children for they became like the undead, still human but frozen in time. The spell could be broken but it was no easy thing and besides the world was too cruel and dark for her to wish to abide in it forever.

She got back to planting her seeds finally finishing her work, being pleased she closed her eyes stretched out her hand and asked the earth mother to bless their growth.

A strong wind blew and her now empty basket flew into the trees so Aline sighed and travelled to retrieve it. She had shoes on but would have to cross the river to get to the forest so she removed them and dropped them on the ground. She waddled in up until her midriff but the water was so refreshing she decided to duck in quickly, the heat would have her dry in no time anyway.

The wind was still blowing and the basket tumbled further in, Aline didn't mind, she wasn't the kind to be aggravated by something so trivial. The earth was soft beneath her feet and the wind blew her plat untying it since she had used nothing to secure it, making it fly everywhere. She finally reached the object which had paused in front of a large tree and bent down with ease to pick it up.

She heard the breaking of a twig behind her and turned expecting to see an animal. What did stand there was nothing short of what she would call glorious. The man's brown eyes were widened in surprise his long dark hair shimmered falling past his shoulders like a waterfall. His skin was the colour of dark honey and it was completely exposed everywhere except at his waist where a thin cloth of some sort covered his nudity. Aline had heard stories of the natives and had been deeply intrigued, desiring to meet them and acquaint herself with their customs. This man reminded her of the earth and the firm tree and the powerful mountains. His posture was tall and dignified and he had dark paint on his face and arms, his body toned and well defined with lean muscles.

He whispered something in a tongue she could not understand and bowed his head dropping the staff he had been holding in his right hand.

Aline desperate to understand the beautiful man reached into the small pocket in her dress retrieving the sickle she used for plants. She made a small cut on her left indicative finger and crouched down to the ground placing the finger on the ground letting the earth mingle with her blood and the blood mingle into it. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath feeling once again the familiar connection to the earth mother.

As she exhaled she breathed "_Give me understanding."_

She felt a sensation like scales falling from her eyes and she stood again facing the native.

"What is your name?" she uttered softly.

He looked up again at her his eyes even wider than before. He fell to the ground on his knees as his deep voice declared. "You _are _the goddess!"

Aline flustered went over to pull him up. "No! I am no goddess! Please stand." She reached for him and helped him to his feet and as she did she felt her skin tingle as his arms became intertwined with hers. His face was confused but in complete wonder, Aline thought he must have never seen a white woman before. Her heart beat wildly as she realized she was standing in what could be considered an embrace with a half-naked man but she was more preoccupied with the fact that their eyes were locked together and his, it seemed, were penetrating into her very soul unraveling her secrets. She could feel the heat from his skin and it was making her a little dizzy.

'_How odd' _ She thought.

"Cahuilla." He murmured.

"Excuse me?" Aline was trying desperately to see through the haze she felt her mind was submerged in.

"My name" his right hand reached for her cheek their faces were inching together. "That is what I am called." Their lips came together softly and Aline shared her first kiss with a man who's name she had just learnt.

**Finally feel like we may be getting somewhere now guys. I got exams in a few weeks and once they are over Ill have more free time. Please review. Love ya'll xx**


	11. The Sound of Vengeance

**Okay guys, finally, back to the future we go! Here's some more to the part of the story called "The Sun will Rise". (Revised)**

Silence was dense on the plain, it hung in the air like the dark clouds that loomed over head. Not a mortal soul would dare break it, not the birds, not the animals even the wind chose to cease, they knew better. Until Jacob focused his attention and realized he heard a humming coming from somewhere near him. It was constant, and reminded him of the sound electricity made when it became accumulated in high amounts, he wondered briefly if he was dead. His whole body felt paralyzed as he lay face down on the floor, so he tried to open his eyes weakly but could see only the ground and the line of trees in the distance.

Remembrance hit him like a brick and with an immense amount of effort he managed to move his arms which were buzzing to the floor on either side of his chest. He attempted to push himself up but he was still too weak, it was like pins and needles times 1000. Instead he opted to move his head up to survey the damage. A dense fog had descended and he panicked. Perhaps he had died? But of course he hadn't, this was still Forks, what had happened? When had he shifted back to human form?

His head caught sight of what was making the humming noise. It was a large blue semi sphere which glowed brightly, it encompassed an unconscious Bella which lay on the ground her torso facing up while her legs and head were facing different directions. Further past her he could still smell the reek of immortal stone like flesh, _behind_ him he could hear the slightly stirring of Edward. Multiple human and wolf feet were rushing towards him,

"Jake!" Leah fell at his side, even in human form she was still faster than the rest.

He arms immediately went to his arms to help him sit up. Two other arms stronger than hers placed themselves firmly on his back and chest.

"C-can't-move." Jacob stuttered.

"I'm not surprised." Sam nodded beside him grabbing something being passed to him after bringing Jacobs legs in front of his body.

Leah's arms were replaced by Embry's as they helped Sam cover their alphas nudity with a pair of shorts.

Jacob's breathing was labored as he looked past the long hair covering his face. Even his organs were having a hard time functioning. Whatever it is that had hit him was strong enough to not only demobilize a werewolf but was most likely responsible for the vampires laying scattered on the floor.

'_Wow.' _ he thought, unbelieving at the power which had rushed out of her small body.

The rest of his pack were situated around him in wolf form still cautious of the very possible danger present but some of them giving him worried glances.

"We thought you were dead meat man." Embry began positioning himself under Jacobs arm to lift him off the ground while Sam did the same on the other side "That blast looked like it could have disintegrated everything inside it." Sam agreed.

Jacob's attention stayed entirely focused on the blue sphere and its inhabitant. Bella was in there, his Bella.

Leah had moved slightly forward to also look closer an unreadable expression on her face.

So far none of the Volturi had stirred.

A voice behind them sounded. "They're not asleep or passed out. It's not possible for our kind." Edward's father and family were gathered together in a similar fashion to us his burly brother and blond sister on either side of him holding him up. The pixie standing eyes wide gazing towards Bella looking like she wanted to jet forward towards her but was being either embraced of restrained by her companion.

"Not passed out," Edward continued for his father smiling evilly "They cannot move, just as we couldn't a minute ago."

Two things happened in that instance, the first was Jacob's feeling of disappointment since he had been the only one to black out from the experience. The second was that both Leah and the short Alice who freed herself from Jasper went racing in a flash down towards the unmoving ensemble of immortal monsters. Leah had at some point transformed into her wolf and once reaching the first line of bodies opened wide her jaws and began yanking at them as if they were dolls making their limbs fly everywhere. Alice looked weird as she pulled at body parts that looked bigger than her entire frame.

Seconds later the rest of his pack caught on and rushed down in a frenzy of fur. Whatever paralysis he had been under it was quickly overcome when Jacob understood what was happening right now. The Volturi which had been closest to Bella were still all lying on the floor unable to do a thing while they who had not been as impacted (in the case of all others save him and Edward) had not been affected. As he felt his body charged back to life he began charging forward ready to phase mid-air he was joined by Edward and his family.

Perhaps some might call this unfair but as Jacob's wolf stood over the leech with the high pitched voice and saw his look of terror his eyes moving while his body lay still, he thought only of Bella, of what unspeakable evils she must have suffered, of what torture and anguish and pain and loneliness that had caused her to became that desensitised person he had seen. His wolf howled in pain and rejoiced all at once as he joined in on the mass murder occurring all around him by biting off the creatures head and dismembering the rest of him. Jacob became high from the images and feelings being transferred to him from the other wolves, they would die tonight, all of them with no damage to his pack or Edwards family. Leah kept replaying in her mind the wide eyed look of the angry, bitter looking vermin with great satisfaction even while chomping on other victims. Paul was keeping a mental count of the leeches he was disfiguring and even went as far as to rip his claws into their bodies enjoying the feel of it. Jacob also saw Edward, who was extremely fast being everywhere with a hungry look, like a junky needing a hit. Alice had built a fire and was laughing hysterically as she threw bits of the Volturi in and every now and then twirled around the flames. Insanity was the thick flavour on everyone's tongue.

All too soon though it was over and the tearing and rendering of flesh had turned into wolves and vampires contributing to the growing fire.

It had happened too quickly for Jacobs liking, they had all been anticipating a battle but if fate chose to hand them the Volturis heads on a silver platter he wasn't going to be the one complaining. The wolves as they began having no more function to perform shook slightly from relief and excitement, for too long had they carried the need for their Alphas revenge in their hearts and they were experiencing a great satisfaction. Leah who had not calmed down was still growling and barking at the burning vampires.

As Edwards brothers threw in the last pile they all stood back and stillness overcame them. Jacob who was pacing backwards and forwards walking between the pyre and Bella's unconscious form stood still for a minute to absorb everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. It was almost too good to be true. His enemies lay burning behind him while the woman who's death he had mourned for 2 years was before him once again, alive, her chest barely rising and falling with her slow heart rate.

Jacob looked towards her and felt himself change back to human as the feelings that his wolf couldn't harbour came flooding out of him when finally anger made way for grief. Jacob body begged to sink to the soil, even for a supernatural being, even for him, it was still too much, too much to contain but he managed to stand erect his fists clenched tightly at his molars ground against each other. He attempted to control the tears that threatened to break through. He had sworn to never again shed another tear when he had finally abandoned all hope that he would ever have her back, after both of his sisters had to flown to find their brother wallowing in depression and despair and they together with the pack had finally managed to pull him up from the hell he had buried himself in. It had not been an easy or simple thing but eventually Jacob even ascended to take up the pack fully. He never truly recovered and only managed to stay in one piece by keeping himself occupied.

Jacob closed his eyes and breathed in deep breaths.

Edward's body was limp as he looked around him, he barely registered the smoke and the smell of burning flesh, his family and the wolves were scattered around, some facing the fire still, a few looking at the blue sphere which encased the woman responsible for all this chaos the rest didn't know where to look.

"Do you think she's ok?" Esme whispered hesitantly although everyone could hear her.

Paul had phased back to human form and was the first to approach the bubble, it was both small and large enough that from his full height he could stretch his arm out and touch it but as soon as he had he retracted it again with a growl, the bubble shocked and repelled him at the same time.

"Looks like a defensive measure." Sam took a step to stand next to Jacob who had calmed and had watched Paul's interaction with the force field.

"No kidding." Leah added leaving them all thinking about the significance of her statement for a while.

"So…like, what do we do?" Seth said after phasing himself and awkwardly pulling on his pants. He was the last as the rest of the wolves had already in their own time, joining the circle being formed around the girl on the ground.

The only one who had been excluded from all this was Edward who had been standing in the same spot his back turned to all of them, obviously still fighting off some of his inner daemons, being utterly lost as to what he should be doing now.

"That's a lot of tattoos." Jared remarked.

"Is it safe to be this close to her?" Seth mumbled

"Yeah, what if she goes off again and we all get nuked." Quill who had spoken received a slap round the back of the neck by Paul.

"Hes right." Jacob stated simply.

His whole pack and even the vampires looked at him oddly.

"We have no idea who she is anymore."

"Jake-" Leah tried to protest but with no conviction in her voice.

Since Edward was obviously not in the mood for discussion Jacob looked to Carlisle and Sam who both seemed to be taking the matter into consideration. Even Alice's mouth was turned down in a grimace.

"Perhaps it would be wise since our biggest worry has been delt with" he glanced back to the fire "to send some of your family home."

"That's just the thing…" Rosalie finally opened her mouth "We don't know what she's capable of. She just performed the unheard of and knocked the entire Volturi on their asses with who knows what power."

"Look guys!" Seth who had bent down to the ground to get a closer look at Bella's arm pointed at something.

They all turned to look closer at what Seth referred to.

"Hey I know that symbol!" Quill said excitedly.

"You would you duffus. It's tattooed on your arm too." Leah spat.

Jacob felt something tug at his heart sharply. Bella had somehow managed to tattoo onto herself their Quileute pack symbol and not only that but she had their names in very fine red writing circling around it and above that there was some more of that strange script going up her body he couldn't recognise. It went above their names and then around another tattoo similar to the previous only it was smaller held a moon in the centre and the names of Edward's family. There were other symbols, characters and pictures which surrounded the tattoo which was why it wasn't obvious at first sight but now he couldn't seem to take his eyes off it.

"What does it mean?" Embry wondered.

Edward had joined the circle at last and was also looking at Bella's arm intently. Jacob growled inwardly that a leech's name was also on her.

"I hope she hasn't hurt herself." Esme's voice shook as she held on to Carlisle.

Carlisle met Jacob's gaze once more.

"She obviously can't be moved. And if she has erected this barrier to protect herself perhaps it's for the best. She might be in some kind of shock."

"Are any of us gonna talk about Bella being some sort of witch and the stuff the leech was saying?" Leah looked around angrily and crossed her arms.

Eyes met across the circle and then back down to the sleeping beauty.

**Please review guys! xx**


	12. Old Awakenings

**Hello my dear readers, finally what you have been waiting for! A continuation to the first story line! Thank you to all of you who have continued reading, I know it might be frustrated getting through the different time lines and trying to piece things together but don't worry it IS all connected and you WILL find out how! Thank you to my reviewers I love you and you guys make this complex story worth writing. Enjoy. (Revised)**

Everything about this evening had been perfect so far, me and Leah had ridden in the car together and I treasured the feel of the everything, my excitement heightening my senses , my exposed skin tingled against the leather seats and my eyes roamed over everything, they could picking up small things I never seemed to appreciate, the deep green of the trees with their different shapes and sizes, the shimmer of Leah's silver sequined dress the last remains of dark orange receding under the earth as the sun set making way for the dark blue curtain which took its place.

When we had finally arrived outside what I identified to be a club something further happened to my senses, I felt a familiar presence and an indescribable pull, not only to the beat and thrum of the music coming from inside the building but to something else, as if destiny awaited me in there. As I got closer the warmth of bodies and music radiating from the old warehouse was beginning to intoxicate me.

'W_hat is going on with me?'_ I had been for the past couple of days all about asking myself that it seemed.

A week ago I had been nothing but a pile of depression, feeling sorry for myself and nothing else but now my mind was sound, my heart felt strong, my blood was pumping in my veins and I couldn't detect a shred of regret, Edward was a still very present part of me but the hole my the hole in my midsection was gone … I wasn't sorry for it. The warmth I was becoming familiar with fluttered in my limbs; it had not drifted away like before, instead it had been fluctuating since the moment I had looked in the mirror at home.

I felt like I was above all the people ogling me in the queue as we walked past them and once we went in through the doors of the building I was overloaded. The flashing lights, the deep bass, the sweat as men and women's bodies collided to the rhythm, something about all of this beckoned to something primal and hidden deep inside me and I wanted nothing more than to lose myself in it as if this had been my nature all along but my mind was distracted because something else was calling, something else was driving me pulling me forward. So my body both walked and swayed at the same time onward. I passed through the parting crowd, their eyes hungry, I looked searching their faces as I was seeking out for what I was aching for but there were so many of them, and none of them satisfied me. I grew frustrated until Leah smiled at me took me by the hand and lead me towards two very familiar faces.

My heart picked up as my eyes found Quill, he and Embry were standing next to each other, Embry with his back to me, Quill's eyes widened and his jaw slackened as he saw me and I immediately ran towards him, my mind was buzzing. This felt right, felt good so I jumped up and managed to wrap my arms and legs around him. Quill was a friend, a friend of Jakes. My heart pounded.

"Quill" I said contently.

He was warm, warm like Jake. Where was he?

I felt warm hands grab me round the waist.

"Wou there girly!" Embry placed me on the floor gently.

"What the-" then something threw him off balance.

I had never seen Embry look at anyone like he looked at me then, it was the look guys gave supermodels, no man had ever looked at me like that, not Edward, not Jacob, not before this night and then suddenly everyone did. He noticed that the whole club seemed to be congregated behind us still dancing most of them pretending not to notice. Something upset him.

"What's wrong Embry? You not happy to see me?" I giggled.

Embry angrily turned to talk to Leah and they had some sort of exchange but my mind was already drifting still focused on the chord like feeling which tugged at my heart making me more and more anxious by the minute. Where was Jake? I wanted him here right now, I had already waited the whole damn day to see him and I didn't want to any longer. I couldn't bear to, I knew he was in here somewhere and I would sure as hell find him. The warmth was pulsing in my body, accumulating, the need within me soared. I smiled, something was about to happen and I just really, really, really needed to see Jake. It was destiny.

"Embry, where's Jake?" I whispered placing my hands on his chest urging him with my whole being to answer.

He looked stumped clearing his throat and glancing away for a minute and that's when I felt it.

I saw the chord in front of me it began humming as it lead me in a specific direction, my whole body turned in response as my eyes met that of the one whom I had been looking for. Glass fell to the floor. Something in me which had lain asleep arose and the wheels of fate turned clicking something into place, like two puzzle pieces which had not fit together before but now did.

I was no longer in a club, I was in a dense forest, nearby I could hear a stream, my skin felt both the heat of the sun and the cool wind of the breeze as it caused my hair to fly about my face my eyes were locked with that of a man I both knew and didn't, he was a tall bronzed man with black hair as dark as a crows feathers. I was garbed in a white dress while he wore a loin cloth.

I shivered blinking rapidly out of my day dream but still entranced by the man whose gaze held me captive. I felt like I had never seen him before but had known him all along in the inner most part of my being, like everything in me had been begging, waiting for me to awaken and acknowledge his existence. This was Jacob Black, looking more formally dressed than usual but still the same person and yet completely different. A gateway opened in my heart as a powerful emotion gripped me. Like scales had fallen from my eyes I realized,

"_I love him" _ My body was burning, the warmth, it was all consuming, like a hurricane, how had I not noticed this?

His face held me pinned to the spot, I was sure that whatever had happened to me just now was not just in my head. The chord, I could still see it, hear it as it hummed with power, linking me and Jacob together. I was also sure that the reason Jacob's eyes were the size of saucers right now was because he could probably see it too, he knew something epic and unspeakably phenomenal had just transpired between us in less than 5 seconds.

I needed to move, to get over there, to get to him, the burning was killing me. I could see it in him too, the way his expression had hardened, his posture stiffened, he was trying to control himself.

"Oh Hell no." Embry said as he spotted Jake's shape blurring slightly as he clenched his teeth together.

Quill and Embry flew past me, everyone was watching, this could not happen, all these people, Jake was losing it.

"Bella" Leah pulled on my arm. "I think we should leave."

"What?" I snapped displeased, we had just gotten here and Jake was in danger.

I turned only to see that Embry and Quill had already half dragged half carried a still trembling Jake to a nearby exit. I needed to get to him.

The crowd pushed in further into us now that the boys had gone and some of them looked half wild.

"We need to leave _now_." She whispered into my ear and I suddenly agreed.

We tried to go towards the exit where the boys left but the crowd no longer parted, now they shuffled together, drawing nearer to us.

Leah tried pushing some of them away but couldn't, I looked around for another exit and spotted one in the opposite direction, I grabbed Leah by the arm now and powered forward determined and angry, wanting to get to Jacob. I ran through the mob and they moved, not of their own accord but like they were being shoved and some of them even continued by trying to pursue us and as soon as we got to the fire exit I slammed the door shut and willed it to stay shut thinking '_lock'._

There was rattling behind the door as hands tried to pry it open who couldn't.

"Don't stand there, run!" Leah shouted.

We both did, luckily enough there had been no one outside and we were in a dingy old alley way and it was now late enough that people wouldn't just be walking around in this part of town. We both ran for a while stopping finally behind a liquor store near the edge of the forest, not being able to get far on heels.

"What the hell was that?" Leah huffed bent over with her hands on her knees.

I leaned back again the wall my chest heaving trying to regain my breath, my feet hurting. "I-" my face turned heavenward "I don't know." I honestly said the heaviness of my confession weighing on me, a lot of strange things had happened today and now as the cold bit me, confusion flying around in my brain, I felt helplessly lost. The warmth had left, zooming out of my body as I had ran.

I gasped for air feeling more afraid of anything than I ever had before in my life. What _had _just happened? Was I being possessed? What was happening to me? There was something occurring inside me which I could not control or stop.

I shuddered shutting my eyes._ Jacob._

"Jacob." I panicked remembering what happened before I had been overwhelmed by a club full of the insane.

I looked up at Leah. She was staring into the trees and keeping very still. Something white was there. Something I had seen a blur of before from my bedroom window. It moved with the grace of a panther slowly stepping out of the shadows.

It was not Victoria like I had expected and yet my body was frozen in fear as I took in the eyes of the man, red, like blood. A vampire, here, who was not Victoria, thirsty, what are the chances? What could he possibly want here?

And here we were just two helpless girls on a dark night alone in a secluded part of town. My breath caught in my throat and I waited for my mental Edward to show up and kindly tell me what I already knew, that I was going to die. Instead of that the warmth flared from my heart spreading to my fingertips. I got mad, my teeth ground together, I could feel something underneath my skin itching to get out but as I was about to lift my hand I noticed Leah. Or rather I heard Leah. She was breathing VERY heavily and her body convulsing, her fists clenched and she was looking with hatred at the vampire.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" She snarled.

I wasn't weary of the vampire anymore, I had seen something similar to this before. Oh dear.

The vampire's lips twitched amused but soon turned into a grimace as Leah's shape became blurred and stretched out of her silver dress the ripping sounds echoing in the silence. Fur took the place of skin, paws took the place of hands and feet and a loud snarl echoed from the jaws which were once Leah's mouth. The silver wolf glared at the white being and lunged forward to stand in front of me.

**Don't forget to review my lovely ones!**

**Debs x**


	13. Connecting

**This one is more like a continuation of chapter 12 really, so yeah I cheated :P (Revised)**

The wolf crouched into an attack position and feinted towards the surprised vampire, who had never seen such a thing, a woman turned wolf, and not just any type of wolf, an over sized one. He took a step back considering retreat, this enemy was unfamiliar and then there was the girl. He didn't know yet what she was fully capable of but he had seen enough to confirm his suspicions, she was definitely the one he was looking for. He had heard rumors of large animals running about the woods here but this was something else altogether. His masters would be most eager to hear of it.

The vampire looked up and assessed the wolf's position, there was nothing trained about it, the animal was filled with anger but smart enough to remember that its objective was to protect the girl, it snarled and snapped its teeth at him and he retreated again slightly. After his second analysis he was sure that the wolf actually posed no threat, he would be far more agile and his mind was focused on his goal. He boldly stepped forward now a smile returning to his lips as he regained confidence.

Bella was unsure of how she should be feeling, on the one hand she was both afraid for her life and her friend's, on the other hand she was panicked _because_ her friend had turned into a werewolf. She didn't even know if that was possible, she had previously thought it was only men who could shift forms and yet the silver shiny material on the floor and the animal in front of her proved otherwise.

She had seen the stranger step forward and her body responded by becoming more rigid her fingers stretched on either side of her, then the vampire looked to the side and hissed, displeased and took off running back into the woods in the blink of an eye. Something large and hairy flew in after him and Bella caught a glimpse of a grey wolf like blur.

Once the threat was gone the silver wolf in front of her began trembling, its ears flat on its head, its tail between in legs, it whimpered, walking backwards in fright until it lay on the floor with its paws on either side of its head. Bella didn't think twice as she fell to the floor beside it.

She stroked the animals head as it looked around uncertainly, afraid, confused, hurt.

"Leah, honey, its OK, he's gone, its OK." Bella tried to soothe. " It's going to be fine Leah, your fine."

The animals eyes locked onto Bella's and the wolf shrank, retreating back into the body of a woman. Leah was on the floor naked and now screaming and sobbing wildly, her body shuddered with the force of her cries. Bella wrapped her arms around the older girl, not being able to do much else, slowly realizing what this must mean. Leah was now a part of the pack and would share in everything, that implied…everything. Not only that but the shock of discovering you were now a supernatural being. What a nightmare.

By the time Bella heard footsteps running towards them she had been rocking Leah's body back and forth.

"Bella!" Embry called.

Bella refused to look up and words just blurted out rapidly as they neared "There was a vampire here, not Victoria, someone else, I don't know who, he was coming towards us but Leah phased right in front of me and then Paul took off into the woods after it ran away-"

"WHAT?" I heard three male voices all cry out at the same time.

"Someone needs to go after him!" she looked up at Embry meeting his eyes " and you guys need to call Sam!"

"Embry go now!" Jacob's deep voice ordered and Embry obeyed running and throwing his clothes off on the way.

"Quill get Sam on the phone now, although…" Jacob's voice hesitated "if Leah did phase chances are, he must already know."

As if on cue Jacob's phone buzzed in his pocket, which Bella could see from under her lashes was still intact, he hadn't wolfed out after all.

Jacob sighed heavily and fished his phone out of his trousers.

"Actually I'll deal with Sam, Quill get the girls to the car…shit." Bella who was still nurturing a crying woman to her breast lifted her head up suddenly at Jacob's change of plans and she caught his side glance at her before he turned and spoke low into the receiver.

"Well, I suppose it could have been worse!" Quill crouched in front of the women and delicately tucked his arms under Leah's figure after receiving a glare from Bella.

"Thank you." I retorted bitterly. Quill raised his eyebrows. He stood with Leah in his possession, she was still sobbing but no longer audibly.

"Well, by the looks of it, you having your life threatened by a vampire is becoming an everyday occurrence and this obviously" he referred to Leah "is also pretty common for us." Although we both knew that wasn't true. I don't believe any of them had expected a woman to ever phase. "Besides Bells, I'm just trying to stay positive." He noticed her still kneeling position on the floor.

A phone shut and Bella could hear Jacob using some very colourful language somewhere. She was trying to keep him out of her thoughts but was finding it difficult.

"Bella, you going to get up?" Quill teased "Come on."

Bella stared dejectedly at the floor and whispered. "I cant." It was true, after everything Bella felt both physically and emotionally drained, as soon as she had surrendered Leah over to Quill her arms fell limply to the side and she fought to keep herself from collapsing on the floor.

Blood began pumping wildly in her veins and electricity shot through her limbs as Jacobs hands easily lifted her up off the ground and into his arms so she was being cradled also. She was suddenly extremely self aware and became very still as she was carried back into the parking lot where Leah had left her car.

As we got near the vehicle worry got the best of her. "What about Embry and Paul?" She rasped.

"They will be fine" the deep voice assured her and its vibrations did nothing to help her continuously speeding heart rate. "Jared was nearby and has already joined them, Sam was going to after he called me."

She nodded feeling relieved for them wishing she could concentrate on that and not that of the heat of the man holding her or of the hum of the chord between them which was now buzzing so loudly she could barely hear anything else. Need was igniting in the pit of her stomach doing strange things to her, creating new sensations in her she had never felt and her skin was tingling furiously where his skin made contact with hers.

_Breathe, breathe. _She told herself.

"Bella are you ok?" Quill had stopped in front of the red ford focus and his brows were furrowed as he listened to her escalating heartbeat.

Bellas eyes clenched in dread as she realised that if Quill could hear it how much more would the person holding her, it made her even more embarrassed.

"You're gonna give yourself a heart attack girl." Quill eyes turned to Jake but upon seeing his expression he turned opened the passenger door with one hand and laid a now passed out Leah into the backseat of the car before making his way to the driver's side.

"You gonna be ok bro?" Quill asked before getting in.

She felt him nod and panicked some more when she realised they weren't getting in the car with Quill. It would be just the two of them.

Once again more panic, she didn't feel ready to face this yet.

"Calm down Bella." his lips whispered in her ear lightly caressing the skin there and a sigh escaped her lips involuntarily.

"That doesn't help." She notified him.

He chuckled and began making his way over his own car, opened the door, put her in the front passenger's seat and got into his own next to her in a flash.

He started the engine and drove towards Forks.

Bella was much calmer now that she wasn't in contact with Jacob so she thought to ask.

"How much trouble are we in?"

"We?" He asked turning his head slightly to her his teeth gleaming.

"Well, you, I guess, with Sam."

"Not enough to make me regret this evening."

The chord buzzed again like it had been strummed and she couldn't help but glance at him. Jacob was glowing, from the inside out, he wasn't sure what had happened back at the club but he knew one thing, something had happened in Bella to his favour, and although the evening had not gone in the way he had planned at all the but the results had been so much better than he could have possibly anticipated, he sensed she wasn't ready to talk about it yet but he couldn't help himself, he was overjoyed, if it hadn't been for the Leah incident and the vampire incident he would be doing cartwheels somewhere.

Bella eyes became fixated on his face. This wasn't just ogling, this was down right admiration. Had he always been this beautiful? This captivating? How had she missed so much that was there?

Jacob didn't fail to notice and he looked right back at her, his hands on the steering wheel, his smile fading quickly. His wasn't ignorant of the way Bella looked tonight either, if he hadn't been transfixed by the power of their connection and his mind on all these other distractions he would have been drooling over her. She looked a goddess in every way and thoughts of an intimate nature had barely been kept at bay up until now at the sight of so much of her exposed skin. Now her eyes were ablaze for him. Her plump red lips were slightly apart and her rapid pulse told him enough of her thoughts.

His eyes took all this in briefly before he had to reign himself in.

"Bella stop looking at me like that or I'm going to have to pull over."

Bella blushed and averted her eyes, trying to exert some self-control.

_'Crap, oh crap. Oh flippin bloody crap'_

She gazed down at her clenched fists resting on her lap and tried to think of something to say_._

"Jake…I-"

"It's ok." He cut me off. "There's no rush. It's been crazy tonight and you need rest and I got a lot on my plate when I get you home too." He was still looking at the road but Bella saw how he wished those weren't the words coming out from his mouth right now. She knew how he must be feeling."We have plenty on time."

They remained in silence for the rest of the ride home, only it wasn't really silence because the chord hummed and glances were exchanged and there was so much meaning and tension in the silence that it caused both of them to fidget and shift around in their seats. For Bella this was new, she had never been this physically aware of Jacob but now she noticed every movement he made.

When Jacob finally arrived at Bella's house and stopped the car her heart rate picked up again and Jake turned and gave her the most beautifully content smile.

"Boy do I love that sound."

Bella shrugged.

"I would tell you all about how much I had always hoped to hear it." Jake bit his bottom lip "but like I said before, we got time and uhh I got some urgent business awaiting me." He looked out the window.

"Will she be ok?" my heart returned painfully to Leah.

Jake sighed but didn't answer.

"You going after the vampire?"

"Yes." He added his fingers tightening on the steering wheel. "Now there's two of em."

Bella untied her seat belt and then did what her heart lead her to do by placing her hand softly on one of his biceps enjoying the tingling sensations and followed it up with a peck on the cheek before whispering against his cheek .

"Be careful Jake." Then she turned and got out of the car shutting the door behind her and walking up the driveway to stand outside the door where she turned to look back one last time as Jake sped away into the night.

**Dear people who read my story, review!**

**Debs**


	14. When Two Worlds Collide

**Some hopefully juicy stuff in here for you guys to think over. Back to our witches and our mysterious man in the woods. (Revised)**

The kiss was sweet, charged full of emotion and incredibly sensuous, it made the rest of her body tingle, she felt as if she were being surrounded by an electrically charged cloud and her legs like they might collapse under her were the beautiful stranger not supporting her weight almost entirely in his strong arms. Aline had in her power as a witch a sensitivity to all living things and so the experience of her first kiss was so much more profound, she noticed that Cahuilla smelt like the forest, like the soft earth under their feet, that his mouth tasted like honey and that his skin was thick and yet soft to the touch. Aline if she could think at all would remark to herself that there was no man more appropriate for her to share this moment with, regardless of the indescribable strong pull towards him she had, he was still the most attractive man she had ever seen and she could sense his connection to nature. Maybe her sister had been right about enjoying "the finer things".

Aline's eyes opened and she reeled back as if a bucket of ice cold water had hit her. What was she doing? What was she thinking by kissing this man she barely knew? No matter what the attraction, she was not like her sister, she believed in etiquette and formalities. Color rose in her cheeks and her hand flew to her breast, she took several steps back and tried to regain her composure.

"E-excuse me, I beg your pardon, I don't know what came over me." Her breathing fluttered. She swallowed and realized the stranger was confused, as if he couldn't understand why she would have ruined the bliss they had been in but then slowly as if light was dawning in his mind his eyes widened and his mouth opened and then shut just as quickly, his arms which had still been outstretched fell to his sides and he gazed at her in a new way.

"What are you?" he questioned "How do you control me in this way?" he stepped forward "What land did you come from?"

Aline saw that he had become suddenly very serious.

"Calm yourself warrior. Please, won't you join me in my home?" She motioned by lifting her hand in the direction of the cottage. "I'm certain than any questions you may have will be answered, I promise."

The young warrior however stood his ground and crossed his arms his lids slitting in a displeased manner.

"I would not be honoring my people if I simply surrendered myself into the hands of someone who could be my enemy. You are a foreigner in this land and the forest is my home so there is no need for us to move since_ you_ are the guest in my homeland." He corrected and then sat with his legs crossed on the floor in a smooth motion.

Aline understood his point of view and therefore followed his example by sitting with her legs tucked under her.

"My questions." He reminded her once she had sat.

"My name is Aline, my sister and I have recently moved here to seek a new beginning. We come from across the seas, from a land you will not be familiar with." Aline smiled, she was extremely curious to find out about him and get to know his ways and therefore she sincerely wished from the bottom of her heart that she could befriend this man.

'_This very, very, provocatively handsome man.' _ She couldn't stop herself from thinking.

"You bewitched me." He stated seeming suspicious of her every word. "You could not understand me at first but now you are able to speak in my words."

He was obviously quite rational.

"I swear by my dignity I did not enchant you Cahuilla but you are correct in assuming I possess gifts. I have no reason to hide the truth from you but you must understand this is a secret. Some would harms us if they had this knowledge." She scolded herself. "In truth I was so happy to meet a dweller of this land such as yourself, I completely lost my senses and could have possibly exposed us to danger."

"Your sister also possesses gifts?" he asked paying close attention to her body language.

"Yes." She admitted uncomfortably wanting to move away from the subject of her sister as soon as possible.

The Indian nodded slightly more relaxed but still weary.

"We have someone gifted in our village but I feel that your power is beyond that of his."

Aline was stunned, she hadn't thought of the possibility that there were witches here and even more to hear that it was a man. The gift of magic only ran in the females in her family and so it had been with all other recorded witch families and as far as she knew the line was running thin recently making her and her sister the only practicing females in the whole of Northern and Eastern Europe as far as they knew. Aline now had even more questions.

"When did you arrive here?" he questioned.

"Very recently, it hasn't been 5 days since we first got here but-."

"Are there others with you?"

She became worried, this man was troubled, she could see upon him now a great burden which she had not perceived before.

"Cahuilla" she began "What is weighing upon your heart?"

The warrior took in a deep breath and then with an ominous tone began.

"I have traveled far from my native birth land to be here, for many moons have I headed south in search of evidence of the things we have heard so many stories about. The whispers in the wind of great destruction which is threatening to bring and end to everything we know and love, our sacred forest and the peoples which live in her. I told you my name is Cahuilla and so I am for it means leader and I am the son of the chief of our people, destined to take over when the great spirits decide my father's time has ended. I have come on a quest given by the gifted one in our tribe from the spirits. I was told I needed to be here in order to secure the safety of my people and in order that I might attain strength enough to protect them and that my strength may be passed onto my children. Secondly I need to see for myself the threat so that we might understand it and know the best way to fight it."

Aline listened in awe immediately sympathetic of his plight and curious to know more.

"What is this threat?"

Cahuilla looked at her oddly like he was assessing her.

"They say white demons come from the land of the rising sun and that they will come with hatred and greed in their hearts and bring destruction upon the people."

Aline's breath caught in her throat. No wonder he was so weary of her. How could she have been so foolish? Of course they were the threat. She nodded.

"It is true."

She couldn't deny it, her and her sister had come looking for a new life, along with all the other English not to mention the Portuguese and Spanish and French and she had heard horrid tales of what was currently happening. Conquest, genocide, rape. They had followed the diabolical human heart to this place.

Cahuilla's face fell at her confirmation.

"We came seeking an escape from all the evil things of humanity, unfortunately they have already started occurring here for long before we arrived. They wish to destroy your land the same way they have destroyed theirs, and destroy your people as they have destroyed each other. I am sorry."

The warriors face was filled with such emotion Aline found it difficult to identify what it was.

"I know you may not trust me but please, I beg of you, come inside with me, if you have traveled as far as you say you must be needing rest and food. There is much to discuss and I wish to help you."

Cahuilla's sorrowful eyes pierced her then. He truly was a leader for she could see how he took this new information in with such a heavy heart for the sake of his tribe and homeland. This would not be easy.

"I promise you no harm shall come to you warrior." Aline stood then quickly brushing her skirt to find he had risen also, she stepped forward. "Look into my eyes and understand that I would never wish you any harm." He did.

Aline was helpless as she felt the return of some of the dizziness and heat when she looked into his eyes. He was a stranger and yet when she focused on him like this she knew him, her heart told her so, like they were linked, connected, destined. She was suffocated by the desire to once again be held in his arms but she fought it chastising the mere thought of such an impropriety. However whatever the warrior had been looking for in her gaze he had found because after some time he declared.

"I will follow you."

**You know what I'm gonna say, review please guys! It gives me inspiration and makes me feel like doing this is worthwhile. **


	15. Things Lost

**Next chapter here guys, I cried a little while writing the end of this one lol. Wrote it quick since the last one was rather short. "The Sun will Rise" (Revised)**

Leah was pacing, for hours now they had stood around waiting for something, anything. The werewolves in human form conversing idly or trying to keep themselves amused, the vampires standing as still or simply watching the rest of the group. The figure in the middle had not stirred, this was getting them nowhere.

Edward walked up to her. "Your right." He said. He had been reading her thoughts and she would have sneered at that on any normal occasion.

"Not so much reading as just being aware, you wolves even as humans tend to have a way of projecting your thoughts. Like I said, your right about one thing though." The rest of the group had come back in to listen. "We have no idea when she will wake up and it hardly seems smart that we all continue here seeing as that is the case."

"But we can't move her." Alice interjected.

"And I won't leave her alone." Jacobs addition to the conversation was weighty and meaningful like it had carried all the power of the alpha behind it and it seemed somewhat aimed at Edward.

"We don't have to." Leah had stopped her pacing. "I think it's ridiculous that were here standing guard over her like she's gonna wake up and kill us all, like she's not still one of us." Everyone looked at her in surprise, the grouping of the vampires and werewolves together in the form 'us' was strange even in this circumstance but it was odder still coming from Leah who had never held much love for the vampires.

Leah felt determination as she remembered all the ways in which this girl had slowly wedged her way into her heart.

"If you all aren't willing to take that chance then I will, I will trust her." She let out a breath. "The rest of you can go home, I'll stay here."

Jacob who looked like he was about to say something was interrupted by Carlisle "We all understand how you feel Leah. I agree with you." Of course he would, Carlisle who was so compassionate would no doubt be the most trusting.

Jacobs eyebrows knitted together as he tried to speak once more but this time was interrupted by Alice. "We can take turns to watch her, me and Leah can start today and if she hasn't woken by tomorrow-"

"Then she's probably in a coma." Carslisle added.

"Right" Alice continued "But then we can take it in turns to come back here?"

"Is there really no way we can move her, you think?" Embry looked warily at the energy shield.

"It doesn't seem so." Edward answered.

"Poor Charlie," Esme sighed "What are we going to tell him?"

It seemed that no one had thought of this because the answering silence made it obvious.

"Nothing for now. Not until we know for sure what state she is in." Sam spoke up.

"Okay so it's decided, me and …" Leah looked in her direction "Alice will stay here for the rest of the day and through the night, tomorrow someone else can take over."

Jacob who's anger grew as he tried to jump into the conversation but never found an appropriate time snarled.

"Jacob." Edward walked over to him and silently began seeing his intentions "It's better this way, I think Leah and Alice are the best candidates for this, at least for today. Not even I right now have enough composure to handle this situation. We need time."

Jacob fought with himself, how much more time did he need? Hadn't two years been enough? But he knew Edward was right in a way, the day had been too overwhelming and specially as Alpha he needed some stability for the sake of his pack as well as himself and most importantly to handle whatever would happen once Bella did wake up. In case things didn't work out in their favor and however much he didn't want to think of that alternative it was still there none the less.

Edward found himself nodding along with Jacob's thoughts.

"Very Well." Jacob resigned with great effort but he couldn't think about what he wanted to do right now, the ache in his heart would drive him insane.

Sam placed his hand on the Alphas shoulder "Let's go home."

Jacob ran his hand through his hair even though he had taken the time during their wait to tie it behind him and he looked once at Leah.

"Be careful, I trust you." Leah knew the seriousness of this confession. Her alpha was informing her he was entrusting her with his life right now, with the thing that mattered the most to him in the entire world. She knew Jacob would not be able to stand losing her for a second time.

Leah nodded briskly and moved to sit by Bella's head, as near as the force field allowed.

Edward was speaking to Alice.

"Call us as soon as anything happens" Edward listed and Alice maintained a stoic face she knew he just needed to say these things even though it was not necessary. "Keep an eye out for the unusual; don't let anything pass your notice. We will scope the area for any lingering scents in case there are Volturi left in hiding."

Alice tried to soothe him by saying "Don't worry Edward, I might not be able to see her future anymore but I should be able to see if anyone decides to attack."

Then she was saying a few last words to her family particularly Jasper,the werewolves and vampires decided to forget about treaty lines and to arrange a meeting tomorrow to decide who would guard Bella next and then they left, the vampires vanishing at lightning speed and the wolves running into the forest.

Leah continued to sit beside Bella's head and Alice went around at a slow human speed gathering wood for a fire, not that either of them would need the warmth but Bella might. The sun was beginning to set and the temperature dropped significantly, the last few remains of the smell of burning vampire flesh clung to the air but was slowly dissipating with time.

Leah thought _'For creatures who are so indestructible, it doesn't seem to take so long to be rid of their remains.'_

Human flesh would have taken much longer to burn and the smell would remain for a while due to all the fat and enzymes and blood but as Leah glanced back at what was now only a large pile of ashes which had finished burning it almost seemed like the vampire body was completely hollow as if they were a shell of stone and nothing more. Of course that couldn't be true but she wondered at the biology of it none the less.

She looked at Alice and remembered what her reactions had been to everything that occurred here today. They obviously weren't as unfeeling as she had thought. She could see everything in that little compact body right now, close to brimming over as she daintily picked up massive pieces of wood and split them into smaller pieces. They were obviously all in the same boat here.

X

Night had fallen like a shroud, she no longer had that hideous cape but now at least she had the protection of the dark but she wasn't completely in the dark because she could feel the heat and the light that bathed her body from a fire very close by. The fire was keeping at bay the cold.

Strange.

She continued to lay on the floor unmoving as she tried to remember. Her limbs were sore from the awkward position she was in, she could hear the energy encompassing her and knew that soon it would dissipate on her movement, her survival instincts told her she should continue playing dead, however something was tugging at the edges of her memory trying to piece together why she knew she wasn't in danger and why she was exhausted. She heard clonking sounds as things were thrown into the fire beside her and someone shifting position next to her head. She tried not to wince as she recalled what memories she had of fire, none whatsoever for the past two years. She knew she would have to move soon, her neck specially was throbbing from discomfort.

So she went against her instincts this once and did the only thing she could do for the moment, she moved. She stretched her legs out and turned her head so all her body was aligned, then she lifted her legs and bum up off the floor rolling her weight onto her upper back placing her arms on either side of her head and pushed and in one smooth motion she was vertical again but as she stood she swayed with fatigue, she had heard a sharp intake of breath and quick movements, scorching hot hands hot held her in place and her memory gave another strong tug at the familiarity and unfamiliarity of such heat but then cold hands grabbed her from the other side and she instinctively pushed with her mind sending both of the people holding her flying. She didn't know why but the action felt strange. She had been so dizzy she hadn't actually seen who it was holding her but was certain that they hadn't meant her any harm.

"Bella!" the voice was feminine, raw, full of emotion, not a vampire.

"What happened?" she said out loud grasping at her head, trying to remember, she was so used to trying to forget everything that remembering for once was a difficulty.

Footsteps moving, completely different to each other. She looked up to finally see. The two faces in front of her held such worry, not for themselves but for her. It was coming back to her now, piece by piece, this one with the tanned skin was her friend, she was a werewolf, her hair had been kept short. Leah. The other pixie like face she had also known once but she had not seen for an ever longer period of time, the face of someone who had once claimed to care for her, Alice. She looked past them, there was a mount of ashes.

As if answering a question Alice spoke her hands passively held up "They're dead Bella, all of them, they can't hurt you anymore and you're safe."

Safe? She choked on the word. They are dead? That was not likely, she had learnt that fate was never that kind. "No." she shook her head "Your lying, your one of them. This is a trick, a game, just another deceit of your kind." She spat.

The girl was shocked, she looked so hurt, why would reminding her of who she was do that? Although vampires were excellent actors and even better liars.

"No Bella, listen." This came from the other one, Leah. "They really are dead, you knocked them out and we killed them, I don't know exactly what happened but you started glowing and then all this power came out from you and then we were all on the floor including the leeches you got knocked out too and we are just here to watch over you, make sure you're ok."

Bella looked intently at Leah, she had no reason to mistrust her, she knew somewhere in her in her mind that Leah had been very important to her. Bella looked at her arm, there they were, both of their names inscribed in her arm so that she would not forget. That would mean however that they were telling the truth.

Bella hesitated looking around her like a lost child her eyes not truly seeing anything but rather digging around in her brain, trying to hold together, trying to protect itself because if this was another trick it was one she was hopelessly dying to fall for and if she did and it was a trick she would suffer all over again like they wanted her to.

She looked into the eyes of the wolf girl, they held no deceit in them. "They're gone?" Bella whispered hesitantly. When the girl nodded her head and said yes Bella's hands covered her face and she took in a deep breath, the deepest one she had ever taken before. She was free. Then the emotion flew in and hit her like a truck sadness gripped her, she had promised herself she would never again despair or cry for it helped her in no way, which is why she chose to forget because she needed to survive in hopes that one day, this would happen, she would be free but now the sorrow rocked her and a wail tore through her throat, she was free. She was held by Leah's strong arms as wave upon wave of grief washed through her like it had been pent up all the time and was finally finding its outlet. Alice's hand touched her briefly and as it did Bella shuddered making Alice restrain herself, instead choosing to just utter soft words of comfort as Leah held her.

Bella's mind registered something and she angrily pushed the wolf girl away and tore at the fabric on her body, this dress which had been forced to wear, this thing which had been the death of everything good in her life. The very thing that symbolized all the reasons for why she had suffered. She gripped at the cloth tearing it with the strength of her fury, ripping and ripping until it was in tatters on the floor and she was covered by nothing save her hair and had no more energy to even stand and she held onto the burning warmth of her old friend as everything she had known was once again changing.

"What can I do?" Alice asked feeling helpless.

Leah thought for a moment before she decided. "Go get her some clothes, something comfortable, be discreet about it, don't call anyone yet, I don't think she's ready, once your back, well ask her what she wants to do."

Alice left.

Bella was rolled up in a ball on the floor laying in the fabric of her dress and Leah repeated the actions Bella had once done to her, she sat down next to the girl and cradled her holding her tightly not being able to say anything, just letting her cry.

Alice came back quicker than expected and together the two girls helped dress Bella, Alice doing everything to avoid skin contact with Bella as it seemed to disturb her. Once they were finished Bella was wearing a thick and comfortable grey jumper and a pair of black shorts. When Leah had noticed Alice had brought no shoes Alice had simply said that it was pointless seeing as Bella couldn't walk anyway.

Bella's mind had kept showing her one thing, that one thing she needed right now more than anything so when the two girls sat before her and asked her what she wanted to do she had said without any hesitation.

"I want to go home."

The girls had looked at each other briefly in hesitation but then Leah turned to her and nodded. Leah picked her up with little effort and they ran towards Forks until they were at the end of her road and Bella could see her house. On the way they had passed a pair eyes in the trees and Leah had looked In that direction nodding swiftly and she could feel the presence of the creature still nearby as Bella commanded Leah to stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I want to walk." Bella said. "You don't know how I have dream't of this moment, of home." Bella's voice was thick and she was still tired but as Leah put her down she gathered her strength around her and placed her bare feet one in front of the other.

As Bella neared the house she took in everything despite the dark, the house seemed more run down than usual and although it was late the lights were still on inside and as she neared the house she saw Charlie had finally installed the porch lights she had told him to for they came on. Alice and Leah were right behind her and they too noticed when noises came from inside the house and the door opened Charlie Swan came out holding a shotgun, the smell of alcohol oozing off him as he announced.

"Who's out there? Whatever you want, get off my property!"

Bella continued her slow walk towards her father tears welling up in her eyes giving no consideration to Leah's hand protectively on her arm ready to pull her out of danger.

As Charlie eyes squinted and he saw the three girls in front of his house slowly walking towards him he noticed the one in front and his gun fell from his hands as he saw her face.

Bella stumbled "Daddy…" the tears were flowing once again now as she gazed at the man in front of her.

Charlie stood in shock for a minute before his face crumpled and he himself took a few stumbling steps towards the swaying girl and then ran to his daughter.

"Bella! Oh Bella!" he cried wrapping his arms around her as they both wept.

Bella kept crying 'Daddy' over and over as she buried her face in his smelly shirt and Charlie mumbled incoherent words as he cried and thanked the Gods for bringing back his long lost child to him.

All around Bella she could feel they had gathered a massive audience as werewolves and vampires watched from the trees.


	16. Enter the Vampire

**Okay guys this is mainly me writing to celebrate the 15 chapters of this story.(Revised)**

Lezar was bored as he sat on a bunch of crates near the dock looking over the little humans who were going about doing his business, moving precious antiques, furniture and the like. His hood covered all his pale skin to not give away his true nature. He wondered exactly how many of his kind had ventured to these parts yet, the new world, where humans were promised a new life of riches and freedom.

Lezar laughed at the idea, humans had little idea about the true significance of freedom and even if they did it is a not so easily attained thing. However he was what you would call a bit of an adventurer and was eager to explore this new expansive territory, trees and rocks and mountains as far as the eye could see and his eyes could see quite a lot.

Two men walked past him with a large mirror that had a delicate silver border, Lezar turned and caught a glimpse of himself in that mirror, his golden hair fell to just beneath his ears always slightly parted to the left, his mouth was naturally placed in a mocking smile as per usual and his dark ruby eyes were mischievous and cocky. In his human days those eyes had been green as emeralds and women had fawned relentlessly over him but he had soon become tired of women, of everything. Life had become the same toneless drone until he had steered away from people, that was when he truly discovered the beauties of the earth, becoming fascinated by it, he had walked through deserts and discovered islands and climbed peeks where no man had ventured before. For over a century he had gone through the world and found no person not vampire nor human interesting enough that was worth his attentions and yet for the sake of keeping his secret he had gone on like the rest of his kind, adapting to change, learning the different forms of civility things such as manners and etiquette, he was much more of an outdoorsy man himself, not wasting his time attending balls or parties. His kind did such things in order to over indulge in blood but not him.

After all it was just food and food is what he needed he realized taking note of the dark color of his eyes. He elegantly hoped off the top of the crates and looked around to see if he could find anything interesting, his enhanced eye sight caught from a far smoke from a small cottage like house and immediately he caught scent of an enticing aroma. As the men moved the final bits of his possessions onto several wagons, he decided he would quickly pay his neighbors a call, his mouth opening in a charming devilish smile.

**Continuation will be up soon so don't worry yall. x**


	17. Glimpses

**HURRAY FOR UPDATES! Gonna start off by once again thanking all you lovely people who review. You, yes you, sir or madam are awesome. :) Uhh secondly, warning for adult content lol as Bella gets jiggy with herself in this chapter ahahaha. As always hope you all like it. Also wanna say, don't know if some of you noticed but I am naming the different story lines now as suggested so you guys will remember where we left off and will also say the POV before the section begins unless its third person/narrator in which case i will only say if there is a switch of POV in the chapter. The different story line names are 'something about you' the main one,'The sun will rise' set in the future and 'Of woe's long forgotten' set in the past. Not too sure about that last one if any one has any suggestions for the name let me know.**

**Something about you**

Something like thunder resonated through a part of the forest tonight but it really wasn't thunder, it was the sound of many paws as they hit the earth like a stampede. The furry beasts ran until they reached a designated part of the forest where their scattered numbers could regroup. They had a lot to discuss, at the moment the pack mind was a mess, too much had happened this night. They remained however close to the Sheriffs house.

They sat down in a circle Jacob taking position next to Sam quietly, trying to keep his thoughts to himself, it wasn't too hard for the present.

Sam wasn't pleased "_Anyone care to give me an explanation?" _he said referring to Leah's phasing out of the blue and then the unexpected chase of a leech that had come dangerously close to both Bella and Leah. He said it more rhetorically than anything because in truth he knew no one had the answer or he would have seen it already.

Paul was passing restlessly _"Are we really gonna have to put up with Leah?"_

Quill whined with his ears flat on his head and the rest of the wolves shifted uncomfortably. None of them seem to be too pleased about this development.

Sam mentally sighed and closed his eyes having very mixed emotions about the subject but knowing his responsibility as leader. "_Yes. She is one of us now and she didn't choose it just the same as we didn't and we can't reject her just because she's a girl-" _

"_Man, we all know that aint the real problem…" _Embry interrupted him.

Sam growled a little but continued _"Like I was saying, she's a part of the pack now whether we want her to be or not. We all know it's not voluntary." _

All of them although hesitant, silently agreed.

Sam looked to Jacob who seemed to be deep in thought and yet silent. The mental question was raised towards him and with a calm that was unlike him he responded.

"_Leah's phasing tonight saved both her and Bella's lives. It stalled the leech and if it hadn't been for that…"_ he paused and shook out his thick fur to release the anger the thought brought him.

"_Yes." _Jared agreed._ " Although I don't understand what the two of them were doing outside by themselves in the first place. The whole reason why it was ok for you guys to go out was that there would be four of us there."_

"_Bella Swan, is a bigger danger magnet than we all thought." _Paul snickered.

"_This is not funny Paul. Whoever that vampire was he caught us completely off guard." _Sam scolded him.

"_Didn't catch me off guard" _Paul retorted "_When I went outside to look for these idiot's I could smell him straight away, he wasn't close by but I was after him in a second."_

"_You scared him off."_ Jared's large wolf head nodded having witnessed the whole thing in Paul's head.

"_Why?" _Sam questioned the younger wolves. _"Why were the three of you outside and not with Bella and Leah, like you should have been? Do you realise the danger you put them in? Be thankful the leech was not Victoria, she would have killed Bella in a beat given an opportunity like that." _

Jacob's fur bristled but he remained quiet as his Alphas voice had them all on the floor with the intensity of it.

"_Well?" _He demanded an answer.

Quill and Embry could do nothing but look in Jacob's direction and _he_ could not nothing but try to stand as dignified as possible when he finally revealed to the rest of the pack what had happened.

Seeing Bella's slender form in that dress making her look utterly luscious, the strobe lighting inside the club making her already pale skin seem other worldly. The moment when her chocolate brown eyes had met his, the different expressions pass over her face until her eyes had widened in realisation and the 'click'. The unmistakeable pull of a chord as it tried to meld them together and then the loss of control. A force took charge of him as he looked into her very soul, like the beast inside him was responding to what he recognised there. Growing and growing giving him strength till he felt he would not contain it. The guys dragging him, the agony of having to tear away his gaze from that woman, how it stretched the chord till it felt like it would pull his heart out.

The pack remained in silence as they witnessed Jacob's memories. Once Jacob had finished showing them what had happened, he stared at the ground not sure of what to make of it himself.

"_You imprinted?" _ Quill was quizzical.

"_I don't think so." _ I replied.

"_No."_ Sam added "_Not imprinting but definitely something." _

That they couldn't deny for they had all re-lived the intensity of it.

Jacob thought of how it had made him dizzy being close to Bella afterwards, like a haze and his skin had buzzed with electric charge at the feel of her skin. How both he and her had barely been able to keep their eyes off each other on the ride home.

"_It's like. It didn't happen in me." _He tried to explain "_It happened in her, I could see it as I looked into her eyes and then I reacted to it."_

"_Definitely not imprinting." Jared_ stated.

"_She's not even Quileute." _Paul seemed amused by all this.

Sam didn't seem sure on what to do right now. The vampire they had been chasing had managed to disappear, Paul, Embry, Jared and himself had followed its trail for as long as they could until they had no choice but to turn back or they would be leaving Jacob an Quill alone in case they were being lured out on purpose.

Sam huffed. "_It's likely the vampire was just a passer-by and would have no motive to return, especially if he now knows about us, however Victoria is still out there and we still need to keep a sharp eye out just in case this different blood-sucker is associated with her. I need time to properly think everything through and I will tomorrow no doubt have to deal with Leah, Harry and Sue."_

No one envied him that.

"_Embry, I want you to stay here close to Bella, be extra attentive, tonight's hiccup can't happen again."_

Jacob tried to speak but before he could Sam commanded "_Everyone else is to go home except me and Jared, we will continue guarding the boundary lines. The rest of you go home and get to sleep, especially you Jake."_

Jacob disappointedly conceded and the wolves parted in their separate directions again.

**Bella's POV.**

I was walking very calmly through the forest which I had grown to love and appreciate. The sun's rays fell in small beams past the tree branches which were casting shadows everywhere. I was holding hands with the man I loved, Edward. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me, a sad expression upon his face.

"I'm sorry Bella." He voice barely above a whisper.

I returned his gaze confused. "Why are you sorry?"

He relinquished my hands and moved to stand further away from me into the dark. "Edward?" I called to him.

I felt the light of the sun grown brighter slowly penetrating the dark spaces, I turned and there was Jacob. My smile returned as my eyes fell on him, he was beautiful, shinning. I ran to him and he welcomed me into his arms.

"Move aside Bella." His deep voice rang as he looked past me, he gently pushed me out of the way looking towards where Edward had gone, I turned once again to see that the sun was still eradicating the shadows until the light revealed a figure standing against a tree.

It was Edward of course but now Jacob was shaking ready to attack Edward.

"No!" I shouted but could no longer move, my feet pinned to the floor.

"Edward!" I wanted to warn him but as the light revealed him I became confused. Was it Edward? He looked darker, more sinister, his teeth were glinting brightly in a wicked grin, he was wearing a long black cape and his eyes were the color of blood. He was Edward and yet somehow not.

In an instant his red eyes moved from Jacob to me and that's when the screaming began. My blood chilled in my veins. Jacob, he was crying, screaming, in pain but what he was crying was what disturbed me. It was my name, he was reaching for me on his knees in utter agony his face twisted.

"BELLA! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Stop it." I said to Edward. "Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

It was horror, I couldn't stand to see Jake suffering so much but I still couldn't move.

"Please, stop! Don't hurt him!"

And yet Edward was still looking at me smiling, laughing.

Jacob was holding his chest as wail after wail escaped from his throat.

Tears of desperation were falling down my face, I began to scream with him as I looked to the vampire searching for any trace of what was left of my once beloved. He was no longer there however ,in his place was a onion skinned man with long black hair and his high pitched laugher rang his eyes still fixed upon me.

"Whoever you are, I beg you, stop hurting him! STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM!"

"Bella!" someone whispered. "Bella, wake up! Your dreaming." He was shaking me by the shoulders and as I came to I almost jumped out of bed.

"Oh no, oh no." I began ranting but he still had me by the shoulders and when I looked I saw it was Embry. Relief washed through me and I held him still sat on my bed.

"Hey, just a nightmare is all." He placed one of his hands on the top of my head and the other on my back to soothe me.

I pulled back slightly. "Jacob, is he ok? He's ok right?"

Embry's eyebrows pulled together. "Yes Bella, he's fine, he's probably at home sleeping. That must have been some nightmare you were having."

I composed myself slightly trying to breathe through my anxiety, having Embry's body heat so close was comforting.

"How did you get in here?" I whispered

He nodded towards the open window. Right, I should have guessed.

"Sounded really bad in here, like someone was torturing you or something, I totally freaked out."

I put my hand to my forehead my cheeks heating in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Embry, nightmares are sort of not that irregular for me."

His eyebrows lifted up. "Really?"

"Yeah…" I looked back at the dream catcher Jacob had bought me. "Obviously doesn't work." I smiled apologetically.

He returned my smile but asked anyway "Screaming included?"

I knew it sounded bad. "Well I've been having more and more nightmares since I came to Forks but the screaming is more of a recent thing. My dad is usually the one to wake me but I think he's given up." I shrugged.

This disturbed him "Does Jake know?"

"He knows I have nightmares." I didn't want him knowing the full extent of it in case he thought I was crazy. "Jake is with me during most days so I think usually it's someone else guarding me at night all the time, Paul maybe."

Embry sighed.

"Please don't say anything." I begged. "He worries about me enough." I looked at my folded hands on my lap blushing as I thought of the way he had carried me back to his car yesterday. I felt the strum of our chord lightly and it made me shiver.

Embry misunderstanding stated. "Sorry, I left the window open." He got up and went over to close it. "Listen if you don't want me to I won't say nothing to Jake but he'll be pissed when he finds out and even more pissed when he finds out me and Paul know, I don't think it's something you have any reason to hide from him you know. "

I smiled enjoying the relaxed way that Embry spoke. I really did like him a lot, he was a good friend.

"Thanks Embry. I know your right and thank you for, well, waking me."

Embry was already making his way out the window again when he replied "Sure, any time. Oh and by the way." He stopped suddenly "You should really be more considerate about going out looking like you did last night." When I continued to stare at him he smirked and finished before winking "It's not very kind to Jake, you're gonna give the poor guy a heart attack, in fact I think you almost did." Then he closed the window before vanishing .

I sat on my bed for a few minutes after that considering his words, waiting for my embarrassment to go away before I looked over to the dress I had worn, it was flung across the chair. The tingling warmth surrounded me and I shrugged deciding I wasn't actually that embarrassed after all and rather liked the way Jacob had looked at me.

'_I only wish he had the time for more than looking' _I thought feeling heat pooling in between my legs at the image of Jacobs eyes appraising my body. I had never felt such a strong physical desire for anything more in my life.

I groaned and my hand made its way down to my nether lips to try and alleviate some of the pressure I felt building there.

I hardly ever touched myself, in fact I had only really done it a few times before as I had never had the need to but as the memory of Jacob rose in my mind I couldn't stop my fingers from rubbing against my swollen bud.

I found myself remembering the feel of his lips against my ear, the way his laughter had echoed through to my core as he held me, the way his fingers had gripped me so firmly and yet gently at the same time. I wanted to feel those things again, his lips and his hands on my body but in more intimate places.

My nipples were hard and beginning to ache so I used my other hand to pinch and flick them while I thought of Jacob's tongue doing the very same.

The heat was so strong now and I was completely enveloped in my fantasy. In my mind there were three Jacobs, one to pleasure my womanhood with his mouth, another to tease and play with my breast and another to kiss me till I died from lack of oxygen. As I imagined every kiss and caress in my head my need built and I pressed onto my clit harder and rotated my fingers faster and soon the tell-tale pleasurable numbness overcame my limbs. I envisioned what he would look like his mouth buried in my folds his eyes burning with lust and the numbness exploded through my body in waves of pleasure making my body arch off the bed in spasms of bliss but I kept silent knowing that any real noise would alert my guard outside.

As my body began to slump against the bed in the aftermath of my little erotic moment I felt an emptiness inside me, it reminded me slightly of what I had been feeling just before yesterday, before something had shifted in my soul and the hole which I had from the absence of Edward in my life disappeared. Of course it was nowhere near as potent, this was more like a loneliness. My arms ached for the flesh of the man I had envisioned in my fantasy and I desperately craved his warmth, just him lying next to me would have been enough but my bed was empty and it was a cold night.

Of course Jacob was now much more than just a drop dead gorgeous guy. He was more than just my Jacob, he was the Jacob, the guy, the one. I curled in on myself to try and retain more of the heat my body was producing but I knew it was still not enough. Now that the exhaustion from the night before was gone he was all I could think about, this ache would not leave until I had him completely.

Somehow in some way I knew this was destiny but I could still not wrap my head around it. Yes my feelings for Jacob had been building up slowly but I had been still much too in love with Edward that I could have never had anything to give to anyone else, but in that moment when me and Jacob had looked into each other's eyes everything had changed, I didn't know why but I wasn't bothered or worried, instead I felt that I almost felt that'Yes, this is the way it's supposed to be'.

The silver chord tugged. What I wanted to do was go to him right now, step outside and demand Embry take me to him, I would be safe and fulfilled but with all that had happened I knew better and there was also Leah Clearwater. I barely knew her but I felt like I should and I knew she would need a friend right now to deal with everything that was going on, I wanted to help her and so I would.

I looked to the side of my empty bed as if there should be someone there who wasn't. The chord tugged again and my heart ached. I got up and grabbed another two blankets to put on my bed and snuggled under. Closing my eyes I knew I would not be able to sleep alone for much longer.

**There you are my lovelies, please review for me. xx**


	18. Reaquainting

**"The Sun Will Rise" (Reviewed)**

Bella woke up that morning to an unfamiliar sense of comfort, her eyes fluttered open and took in the flower patterned sheets and the sun shining through her window, there were several kinds of birds gathered outside singing her good morning. She was lying on a soft mattress and her head was snuggled by a pillow. It was odd, for Bella had learned to grow accustomed to everything that was unyielding. Her breathing as always came slow.

She was home. She lifted herself off the mattress feeling more rested than she had in a long time, the positioning of the sun informed her it was almost midday. Rarely had she ever slept till so late. This was her room, it was by the looks of it completely untouched, exactly the way she left it. She swung her legs over the side of the bed wondering who had placed her here. She remembered little after collapsing in the arms of her father.

She sat for a moment her eyes gliding over everything once again. This place contained many memories. Her head whirled, still so much confusion and lots to take in. She got up smoothly and walked around languidly touching objects or simply inspecting them closely ,opening her drawers and cupboards, not just for the sake of nostalgia but almost in a way to prove to herself this was real.

The smell of coffee wafted up from downstairs but Bella felt hesitant to leave this haven, this place of safety. She feared what she would find when she left it but knew she couldn't possibly stay in here and the sunlight looked so incredibly appealing after so long of not seeing it.

Bella wandered up to the window of her bedroom and opened it and closing her eyes as a warm breeze drifted in and caressed her face. The birds chirped at her darting from branch to branch. She turned and dressed herself in a black figure fitting top that had a high collar and long sleeves and cherishing finally being able to cover as much of her skin as she wished but when she tried to put jeans on they were too tight and she felt claustrophobic so she looked for something else . Digging around through her old clothes her hand brushed a pair of black cut offs. She put them on and realised just how much she had changed physically. Her hips where wider and of course she had developed strong toned legs, the shorts were higher up on her thighs than she remembered but they fit.

She lifted herself over the window frame causing some of the paint to flake off in her hand and crouched like she had been taught to in order to use the strength of her muscles for the jump. As she sprang her arm reached out and grabbed a hold of the branch of the tree in front and then smoothly descended upon each branch till she landed safely bending her knees to the ground, the whole way down the birds had flown excitedly around her. The grass was soft and prickly and felt cool against her feet, she took in a deep breath and pressed her hand up against the tree. There was so much that she felt like she missed.

Her eyes turned to the sandy coloured wolf who had been laying down while watching her in fascination from where the trees began to dense, as her eyes met his she could hear the light intonation of his thoughts and recognised the young man straight away.

Her voice was raspy when she said.

"Hi Seth, you've gotten big."

The wolf got up surprised that she knew him in this form, before he could do anything however Bella lifted a finger to her lips.

"Let it go for now ok? I just wanna go for a walk, I'll be back."

Seth shifted awkwardly.

Bella's mouth pulled up at the corner in what some might interpret as a smile although it didn't reach her eyes and she whispered a few words, the wind gathered around her with speed like a mini hurricane and then she was gone.

The front door of the house burst open and Leah ran out looking furious.

"She's gone isn't she?" his older sister's voice cascaded over him in angry waves. "You let her go."

Seth gave her a pointed look that conveyed his nonchalance about the situation. If it wasn't for the paranoia's of everyone else he would not even be here.

Leah sighed in frustration, she had been waiting for the sleeping beauty to awaken and yet she hadn't even sensed Bella was conscious until she heard the short exchange between her and her brother outside. Although Leah shared her brothers lack of worry about Bella as a potential threat, she and the vampire girl had been in charge of keeping an eye on her and Leah knew that she would get an ass kicking from Jacob for letting her go off on her own.

She wondered briefly who else had seen Bella's disappearing act through her brother's eyes. Seth fazed and dressed himself while talking.

"You should _so_ see what I just saw. I thought nothing would surprise me anymore but … geez." Seth declared looking troubled. "This whole thing Lee, makes my head spin, _she's __not even Bella like_."

One of Leah's perfectly tweezed eyebrows rose. "Watch yourself baby brother or give Jacob reason to bite your head off, you know he would."

Seth blushed and retorted. "I don't mean it like that, I'll show you later." He grumbled. "Besides I think that's the least of everyone's problems right now." He added.

Leah shrugged "Who's on patrol?"

"Everyone except for Jacob, the guy hasn't slept in days and after last night" Seth eyes met his sisters painfully "he just collapsed from exhaustion, of course no one woke him up. Sam thought it was probably for his own good too considering she just took off." Seth's gaze became distant for a second as if he was remembering something. "and then of course there's the _way_ she just took off."

Leah ignored that last part, although she was plenty curious about it she thought it best to tackle one hurdle at a time.

"Well is someone going to look for her?"

"She probably needs some time to herself Lee."

Leah shifted her weight and exhaled loudly looking heavenward "I know that you idiot, that doesn't answer my question."

"Sam has put us all on high alert but we are not to go out searching for where she is or anything. We are just going to keep an eye out for when she does show up."

Leah was surprised. "Oh really?"

Seth crossed his arms and huffed.

"Yeah, I think… seeing her like that yesterday," Seth hesitated trying to put his thoughts into words "he kept thinking about something that happened two years ago, when the Cullen's left, anyways it changed his mind for him."

Leah nodded briskly knowing what instance her brother referred to. "Bella was out in the woods that night, she went missing, Sam found her, she was in a state."

"That makes sense," Seth agreed " I could see flashes of it from his memory." His mouth came down into a grimace "I think he even felt guilty about his assumptions in the end, that was no easy thing to witness."

Leah replayed it in her mind. The frail, pale beautiful thing that had destroyed the most powerful group of vampires on earth, walking barefoot, looking lost like a baby while she stumbled hysterically into Charlie's arms and called him 'Daddy'. Leah knew that as soon as Bella had been seen by anyone they would all come at once, afraid of what she might do, what she could do. Leah bet none of them expected what had really happened. She had avoided phasing back to her wolf form knowing she had disobeyed Jacob and would have her behind handed to her by him, that and she could have almost felt the various emotions of everyone as they witnessed Charlie's broken sobs and cries while he clung to his daughter and wasn't too keen on seeing what her pack brothers might be making of that. One of the things that was clear to her now however was regarding what Seth had just told her, Sam didn't feel threatened by Bella, he felt bad for judging her.

"_Good" _she thought to herself _"Let them feel guilty". _Although truth be told a teary reunion with her father didn't guarantee that she hadn't turned into some psychotic monster.

"So I guess now we just wait? But after everything that's happened, her being out there by herself. It doesn't sit right with me." Seth admitted.

"Yeah, doesn't sit right with me either" Leah scowled "and you know although were supposed to let her be, we don't know the vampires will extend the same courtesy." Alice had vanished at some point during the middle of the night, the vampire had sat by Bella's bedside for a long time squirming and sighing. Whatever had been bothering her had obviously become too much.

Seth huffed "Now there's an irony."

Leah looked blankly at Seth before she got it. Oh yeah, funny. Unfair as it was to think it, if they hadn't left Bella in the first place all of this might have never happened.

"Poor Charlie." Said Seth.

"He's still asleep too, I sure hope she's back by the time he wakes up or he will think it was the booze."

"What happened after you guys went in? We all thought it best to give Bella and Charlie some privacy as she didn't seem to be a threat and you two were there anyway."

"Mostly more crying, Charlie was too out of it to really ask anything coherent, we ended up putting both of them to bed."

"Yeah I figured it would be something like that."

"And Jacob?"

"Well like I said he passed out not too long after but…" he paused "well you'll see if for yourself anyway." He seemed very disturbed.

"That bad…" Leah concluded, although she hadn't expected anything less. "I'm gonna keep an eye on him anyway, let me know if anyone finds her."

Seth nodded and phased after his sister turned back towards the house.

**Bella's POV**

The forest was alive, everything more vibrant than I had ever remembered, each breath was like a taste of freedom. Freedom I hadn't felt in two years. I was strolling through the woods not really sure where I was headed but it didn't matter, I was free and the sun was shining on my skin, I felt like I would never want to be indoors ever again. How was it possible someone could one day be clouded in so much darkness and the next day bathed in pure sunlight? A part of me was still weary though; maybe my mind was being tampered with? Maybe this was all a dream? It seemed too good to be true.

Despite the burning ache in my chest which was still there I could sense chips of the concrete that had hardened my heart falling away.

Nature responded to my presence with a new kind of intensity, I could feel it in the whisper of the air and on the bloom of flowers, on the movement of tiny microscopic creatures, everything was being drawn to me, like usual, that did seem to be the way of things.

I cleared the edge of the forest and realised with a start where I was, I hadn't meant to come here, I hadn't even noticed where in Forks I was, perhaps it had been a subconscious desire.

The waves were coming in softly, I couldn't believe I hadn't heard them till just now. The ache in my chest throbbed causing me to flinch. I ran towards the shore my heart jumping at the prospect of diving into the water, my feet thumped against the sand and I jumped over some of the dead logs strewn in the way until I finally made it deep enough into the water that I could just dive in and I did so.

The water encompassed my form and brought me refreshment as well as a sense of longing as the memory of my last time here flitted through my brain. I resurfaced wiping my hair over and out of my face, it was still early in the day but the water was surprisingly not cold to me, I shuddered reminding myself nothing would ever feel so cold to me again, not in comparison, not by a long shot.

I stood now waist deep in the water looking into the horizon, my eyes closed briefly and I inhaled a long deep breath of oxygen. As I slowly opened my eyes again I thought I could see something surfacing under the water, a muscular dark skinned man with black hair like coal, naked to the waist his back to me as he rose up from the water, he shook his hair out like a dog and turned to me smiling a smile that struck a blow to my core as the ache in my heart tightened till I thought it would explode. The water under me cleared and rose up instead next to me like a wall repelled by my chaotic energies. I clutched my chest as my eyes stood fixed upon that smile and my knees fell to the sand.

**Narators POV**

Alice stood on the edge of the water unsure of what to do, she had not intended to approach Bella but when the water had begun to part like in some biblical type miracle she automatically jumped forward. Bella had looked startled by something but Alice could clearly see that there was nothing in the water anywhere near Bella, she wondered exactly how much mental trauma Bella had sustained. It would no doubt take ten times as many years to heal as it took to inflict. She didn't ever want to contemplate the horrors that must be in Bella's mind and felt grateful she had little to no memory of her human existence.

Alice stepped into the water and drew closer to the distressed girl,

"Bella"

She turned her head wide eyed and suddenly the suspended water came crashing down onto both of them, Alice quickly made a grab for the other girl and yanked them both out of the water but quickly letting go when her hold on Bella made her begin to shiver violently.

"I'm sorry, I thought…" Alice began "I don't see your future anymore, I couldn't tell if you needed help or not but you seemed distressed."

Bella stood her arms wrapped around herself, she blinked rapidly and turned to look once more at the place she had once been standing, "Just a memory." She whispered incredibly low "Thank you…Alice." Bella said but still refused to make eye contact with the vampire.

**Review please **


	19. Exploration

**OOOOOK. Here goes guys my first chapter since a while. This one is a little steamy. "Of woe's long forgotten"**

Lezar had casually strolled down to the cottage all the while his senses enveloped in the alluring scent. He could hear a heartbeat from within he noted it was rather slower than normal. He smiled to himself and walked to the front door standing straight and knocking three times. He heard slight footsteps descending the stairs and the slow heartbeat approach till he thought the growing appeal of the scent would make him lose his senses but his mind reined him into check, what could possibly emit such a incredibly tantalizing smell? It was delicious, had he been human his mouth would have been watering but instead his throat ached and grew dry.

The door opened and the waft of it hit like a brick wall, he closed his eyes and stopped his breathing taking a spit second to attain control of his thirst before smiling and bowing politely in courtesy before lifting his gaze.

The breathtakingly beautiful creature that opened the door surveyed him carefully with her dark eyes her hand still on the door handle her posture seemingly relaxed but her other hand gripping the opposite side of the frame, as if she could refuse him entry.

Lezar was found once again having to control himself, for the appeal of the smell grew twice as strong knowing it came from this exquisite being.

"Madam. I hope I have not disturbed you. I am come to call upon you and introduce myself for I have the happy news that we shall be henceforth neighbors."

Whatever Lezar had said surprised the beautiful girl and she in response displayed herself the most intrigued expression but covered it up quickly by responding in equal felicity.

"Good Sir, such a pleasure it is to know we will have such kind and attentive neighbors " She curtsied slightly "May I then have the introduction which you have come to offer?" She posed, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Lezar mentally slapped himself.

"But of course. I am Lezar Morreau , I hail from Montlucon in France" he reached forth his hand as to take hers and she placed it in his palm so he bent over and kissed the back of her hand "Enchante." But as he breathed the words he realized what a grave mistake he had made, his nose was inches away from her pulse and if he were to breathe it in, it would do away with his already fraying self control. What a waste that would be. He delicately dropped her hand and stood back his eyes meeting hers noticing for the first time she seemed highly amused.

"Likewise, and such a good English accent you have! I am Amara Boyce me and my sister live here together, we are from England."

"Just the two of you? Have you no other family?"

"I am afraid not, our father died when we were very young and our mother before my 15th year."

"My apologies madam and deepest condolences." Lezar bowed again ever so slightly but not so much out of respect as to not be tempted to stare at her neck so temptingly exposed.

"Thank you. Now pray tell me what does a vampire do in the New World? I would of thought it a little too bright for your kind out here?" Amara placed her hands on her hips and turned her head to the side inquisitively.

Vampires were hardly ever taken by surprise unless by their own kind but this one barely managed to maintain his footing. This vivacious young woman seemed to be posing him quite the challenge. Lezar chuckled good naturedly and then locked his eyes with hers replying slowly.

"Only if you tell me how it is a beautiful young woman such as yourself would know anything of _vampires_ and still be alive to tell the tale." He took a step towards her.

"I'm sure plenty of the others I've come across wondered the same thing." She batted her eyes at him.

"Extraordinary to say the least. One would assume that by the delicious odor of your blood at least one of them would have jumped your pretty little neck by now." Lezar took another step "I can barely contain myself looking at you."

"I assure you, you wouldn't be the first to _not _contain yourself around me." She flaunted "Some benefited from it and others did not, after all there are many ways in which one can _uncontain_ oneself. And yet here you are Mr Morreau, the picture of containment." Her words danced at him suggestively.

This woman obviously dealt out shock as if it were an every minute occurrence. Now not only was his throat burning but he found other desires pressing upon him, of a nature that he was certain vampires did not have for humans. If he didn't know any better, he would say this woman was seducing him.

"Indeed? I would love to hear all about it. I am a little bit of an explorer myself you see and if what you claim is true then it would be most unusual."

"The only things which are unusual, Mr Morreau, are those which are unknown, perhaps we could come to a new level of knowledge together." She offered, smiling wickedly her words making promises of the pleasurable and dark sort.

"Show me then." Lezar challenged his voice dropped provocatively his eyes roaming her body" How could you possibly stop me if what I desired was to sink my teeth into your bare, supple, white flesh, for my mouth to have its way with that which pulses so alluringly inside you." Lezar's questioned making Amara doubt if he was perhaps trying to allude to something else by his phrasing. The thirst was at war with his lust.

"Dear Sir," She began and giggled "I'd like to see you try."

Lezar's eyes flew up to her face and upon seeing her confident resolution he moved fast grabbing her from behind his arms impeding hers from moving his face next to hers, their skin making contact and although his original plan was to bite down on her neck he seemed to have completely forgotten because instead of biting her neck he kissed it, once and then again and again.

Amara's head lolled giving him access Lezar's arms once caging her now roamed atop the thin fabric of her dress. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her quickly his lips falling on hers desperately and with no effort at all he reached behind her and hoisted her up against him so their bodies were moulded together, Amara's arms now free reached up and pulled Lezar's cape away from his face revealing more of his sleek blond hair and began to bury her fingers in it, with not the same speed but just as much strength as the vampire.

Lezar unconsciously shut the front door with one hand before pinning Amara against it without exerting too much pressure. Their lips and tongues still dancing furiously Amara ground her lips against his unyielding form knowing he would definitely be able to feel that. Lezar pulled back their lips only inches away from each other, he had no need for oxygen but he still felt breathless his chest rising and falling just as fast as his lovers. Had he been able to pull a coherent thought together he would have marveled at the strangeness of it all, instead when Amara whispered in his ear for him to follow her he simply nodded their hands still intertwined as he walked behind her.

"Now let's see if we can do something about that lust drunkenness of yours." Amara looked back briefly before leading him up and on into her bedchamber.

**Reviewing keeps the story going so if you want it to, review. **


	20. Interruptions

**This one is to resolve some subplot stuff that has to happen. **

**"Something about you."**

**Jacobs POV**

Jake woke up rather abruptly feeling tired and worn. His head was thrumming from the after affects of a headache. He hadn't really gotten much sleep; his mind had been too full. He threw his legs over the side of the mattress yawning and shaking his head before noticing the low hum. He blinked a few times trying to overcome the fogginess when a picture of Bella kissing his cheek in the car flew through his memory causing him to sit straight up. Then something in his chest pulled and he remembered what the low hum was.

'_Damn'_

He rubbed his face thinking instantly that it must have all been a dream because he wasn't that lucky. The chord tugged again. He at least could feel _that_ was real. Bella's eyes as they locked with his in the club and the need to touch her, to hold her, to be as close to her as he possibly could, yeah it had been far too dream like.

He got up and pulled on a pair of shorts before going through to greet his dad who was already awake.

"Rough night champ?"

"Hi Dad. Yeah, problems galore."

"The red head show up or something?"

Jake snorted "I wish."

Billy waited in silence for the elaboration.

His son sighed grabbing a carton of milk out of the refrigerator, drinking all of it. He paused for a moment before clarifying.

"I ain't even one hundred percent sure myself." He chucked the carton away. "There's a new leech in tow by the looks of it, a drifter maybe and to top that off-" he was cut short by the sound of the phone ringing which Billy wheeled over and picked up.

Jacob body became tense while listening to the phone conversation between Billy and Sue Clearwater. Apparently things weren't going to get any easier around here.

'_Damn' _

He repeated to himself.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella." She heard "Bella, wake up quickly."

I lifted her head from the pillow squinting "Dad? What time is it?" I heard a sniff then my eyes adjusted enough to see Charlie standing by the door his eyes were red rimmed. I sat up instinctually covering myself with the sheets. "Dad! What's wrong?"

"I just had a call, Harry Clearwater's been admitted to the hospital, he uh, had a heart attack and I'm gonna go over there right now. Wanted to let you know before I took off."

Alarm bells were going off in my head, not good, definitely not good. Despite the fact that I should have been worrying about my Dad's friend I was more concerned with the cause of such an event '_Leah'_.

"Dad, that's awful, wait just gimme a second, I'll get ready and come with you ok?" I blurted.

My dad nodded and stepped out so could change. I got up and then noticed I was completely naked, which was highly unusual seeing as I hated it. I went for my dresser, opening some drawers pulling out underwear, a long sleeved loose fitting top and a pair of shorts and without even thinking grabbed some flats from under my bed. Only after I stood back up did I notice my black dress slung over the back of the computer chair not remembering getting undressed or having put it there. After dressing and quickly brushing my teeth I ran down the stairs while putting my hair up picking up my jacket from the hook in the hallway.

My dad who was waiting by the door looked at me oddly before opening the front door and leading the way to the car.

On the drive to the hospital my mind wondered about whether Harry's heart attack had anything to do with his daughter becoming a werewolf. I bit my nail while looking out the window wishing I had had the time to speak to whoever it was that was supposed to be patrolling my house in order to find out what the hell was going on. But deep down I knew it was too much of a coincidence, that the two events must be linked. Jake had told me that new werewolves have difficulty controlling their shifting due to their unbalanced emotions. I hoped to God Leah hadn't accidentally done so in her living room or something.

I grew nervous and felt the achy feeling in my chest from last night. I wanted to talk to Jake but wasn't sure I would be able to, there were too many questions that I somehow knew I would never be able to concentrate on if yesterday was any indication.

Yesterday. Now that was another mystery in and of itself. I felt the silver chord thrum and placed my hand over my chest where it hurt. I almost hoped I didn't have to face Jake today or I might risk inappropriate behaviour.

Charlie pulled up at the parking lot and we walked quickly and in silence to the reception where we asked for directions to the ward where Harry would be but before the lady could even answer I spotted Paul hurrying down the hall.

I shouted after him and he turned taking in me and my dad before nodding and leading us through the hospital. For once since I had met him Paul was dressed,shoes, t-shirt, trousers. It was a surprise I managed to recognise him at all. Before we had even arrived at the room we could see the familiar group of people sitting or standing outside.

I took in their atmosphere and my breath caught in my throat. Billy's wheelchair was facing the window of the room his son was crouched his arms wrapped around his father. Some of the guys from the pack stood around looking downcast.

"No..." Charlie whispered running the rest of the way down the hall, making the boys notice our arrival.

"Charlie." Jake turned to him but Charlie wasn't listening he pressed his hands against the window looking into the hospital room.

"Oh no" Charlie heaved seeing his friend's widow lying on his dead body weeping while the doctors and nurses cleared away the machinery they used to try to resuscitate his friend. "NO DAMMIT!" he pounded the glass once then dropped his head to the floor. We had been too late.

I approached him and hugged him from the side not even caring that the ache in my chest was burning. "Dad." I called softly but didn't know what else to say. I didn't think 'I'm sorry' would have cut it. Tears streamed down my eyes, I hadn't know Harry that well but he had been one of my dad's closest friends besides Billy and seeing him like this tore me up. Charlie had never been very expressive but I knew he loved and felt deeply just the same.

"They tried everything they could." Billy spoke up. "They said the damage to his heart was too great. That he wasn't-" he paused taking a breath "he wasn't strong enough to pull through."

Charlie nodded and patted my hand where it lay on his chest turning to sit down on one of the chairs in the hallway dropping his head into his hands and heaving with grief. As I let go of Charlie I finally had time to notice that neither Leah nor Seth were here. My face rounded onto the boys my expression full of worry, before I could say anything Embry nodded me over to where he and Quill were quietly standing.

"What happened?" I whispered my voice wavering a little.

"Sam went this morning to talk to Harry, Leah staid the night at Emily's. She was out cold anyway." He scratched the back of his head "Harry got really pissed, then he was falling over, Seth came in and well..."

"He phased." I finished miserably. To which Embry just nodded.

"Sam and Jared staid to help Seth."

"Does Sam know what's happened?"

Paul who had clearly overheard the conversation stepped in "That's why I'm here. I'm gonna go inform him now." I winced as Paul said 'inform'.

"Do Seth and Leah even know?" I asked slightly louder.

"No. Not yet." Embry replied.

I wanted to be furious but didn't know who to be furious at this was obviously none of their faults. My chest heaved all the same. I grabbed Paul by the arm "Please Paul, make sure someone tells them."

He shook his head and looked at my hand making me remove it. "Now is probably not a good time, we are trying to get them under control not giving them a reason to jump off a cliff."

A voice behind me answered making me shiver. "She's right, it's not for us to hide the truth from them, this is their dad and their mum is going to need them. Besides we will have more problems if they find out later rather than sooner."

Paul looked at Jake darkly clearly not liking being opposed but nodded and walked off just the same.

**Narrative POV**

He couldn't stop. He felt embarrassed for the thoughts currently circling his mind, about how Bella's milky white shoulder was exposed about how her legs were long and slender about how her skin looked so soft. His insides were on fire and although it wasn't so bad today his mouth had watered at the sight of her. He stood behind her now seeing her shift her weight nervously and trying to avoid looking at him. At least she managed to. He knew no matter how much he wanted to have her look and him and then never stop he couldn't, they were being faced with adverse circumstances left right and centre. He had told her they had 'time' a statement which he had severely kicked himself for later and was certainly doing so now.

Most of all however he was acutely aware of her grief, of course he felt it too but that she had to share in it after everything she had been through made it worse for him. He couldn't ever remember seeing Charlie cry, those three men had actually loved each other very much.

Soon one of the nurses came over to us and explained that they would be making preparations to send Harry's body to the morgue, Bella who had gone over to sit with her dad and hold his hand got up then. It was time for us to go. Sue came out and was immediately held and comforted by Charlie and my dad. I hated feeling so useless. Seth and Embry would be taking Sue home where Sam was no doubt waiting to talk to her about her children. Me and Billy would be following them in our own car.

I hugged Charlie once before we walked to our separate vehicles. I could see Bella giving quick goodbyes to Billy condolences to Sue and embraces to Quill and Embry although Embry's hug lasted a little longer than I would have liked causing me to unintentionally growl, Embry quickly let her go and Bella frowned still not looking at me.

As Charlie finished his goodbyes and walked back to the cruiser Bella stopped next to me her eyes on her father.

"What happens now?" She asked me.

"We need to get our shit together and sort out this mess."I put my hand through my hair missing its length. "Things just keep piling up."

"And Victoria? The drifter?"

"Bella." I was dying to touch her. "We haven't forgotten don't worry, we've just been taken by surprise too many times recently. Jared should be on the lookout now, and I'll be guarding you tonight. Hopefully by tonight, things will be straightened out. No matter what's happening though, I won't let anything hurt you."

Then Bella looked up. The force of the pull get stronger and I had to cross my arms and stiffen my entire body to stop me from reaching for her, I lost myself briefly in her gaze seeing all different kinds of emotions passing through it.

"You'll be patrolling the house today?"

I gulped and nodded.

"Can we talk then?"

Talk? I wasn't too sure if that's what she actually meant.

"If you want."

Bella nodded before walking to her dad's car once the door was shut and she was safely inside I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

Quill placed his hand on my shoulder "Jake we gotta go."

I nodded "OK." Back to work.

**OK guys please do let me know what you think. You can probably tell there will be juicy stuff coming up just around the corner! So write me and tell me what your expectations/ ideas are. What you think of the different character relationships etc. Thanks!**


End file.
